El destino va cambiando acorde a nuestras acciones
by SakataNami
Summary: No había manera de que se echara atrás después de haber llegado tan lejos. No después de probar lo poco que la Yato le había ofrecido. Y preguntarse como había acabado en esa situación, ya no tenia la menor importancia para el Vice-Comandante. Porque de alguna manera, Kagura siempre lograba convencerlo. HijikataxKagura GintokixTsukuyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.

 **Aclaraciones: Kagura aquí tiene 18.**

 **Al principio se puede percibir que es un GinKagu, ya que sería raro (en mi opinio) que el fic comenzara con Kagura ya enamorada de Hijikata, sus sentimiento irán cambiando en el trascurso de la historia.**

 **Sé que algunos le encuentran extraño a la pareja HijiKagu, pero me divierte solo de imaginarme como seria su relacion. Por esa razón les traigo este fic, realmente espero que les guste.**

Hace hora y media que Gintoki esperaba para entrar al baño y la Yato no parecía tener intenciones de querer salir.

－Maldita mocosa ¡Que tanto haces que no sales! －golpeo la puerta una y otra vez hasta que se abrió. No tuvo tiempo de replicarle su tardanza nuevamente, pues Kagura lo derribó de un golpe directo en la nariz.

－No seas exagerado aru－dijo totalmente sonrojada, Gintoki no pudo evitar sonrojarse también al verla disfrazada de ángel, y debía admitir que realmente parecía uno.

El vestido de seda blanco que era un poco más arriba de la rodilla delineaban sus curvas y las alas en su espalda se encajaban totalmente con ella. Llevaba su cabello suelto que lo traía hasta la cintura y una aureola en la cabeza.

－Gin-chan－susurro por lo bajo, avergonzada de su mirada penetrante－¿De qué mierda estas disfrazado aru?－lástima que no tuviera un léxico angelical.

La fiesta de disfraces que Soyo había organizado llego en un momento muy importante en la vida de Kagura. Con el apoyo de su amiga y la de Shinpachi ―aunque al principio no estuvo de acuerdo―, Kagura planeaba robarle un beso a Gintoki, para después confesarle sus sentimientos, esos que lo ha tenido reprimido desde hace tiempo.

－Soy un vampiro tonta－respondió soltando un suspiro. Gintoki llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, arriba de esta un traje de chaleco negro, detrás una larga capa del mismo color, pantalones negros y una faja celeste en la cintura, y por supuesto lo que no podía faltar, los colmillos.

－Uno muy pobre－sonrío al verlo fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo acabo enamorada de ese bueno para nada? Ni ella lo sabía.

－¿Y Shinpachi donde esta? －pregunto, al no verlo con ellos.

－Ya lo olvidaste aru－avanzo a la puerta de salida－Shinpachi dijo que nos vería haya－contó mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizar sus nervios. Solo pensar en lo que pasaría la asustaba de sobremanera.

－¿Ah, sí? －no le dio mucha importancia y avanzo para llegar junto a ella－Sera mejor apurarnos－Gintoki no pareció percatarse de su nerviosismo y eso la alivio de cierta manera.

Solo por esa noche el Shiroyasha no usaría la moto, ya que Kondo se había ofreció a llevarlos, tal vez con la idea de que Otae vendría con ellos.

.

.

－Sera mejor que te apresures Hijikata-san－al abrir la puerta del baño, vio que Sougo lo miraba con gesto adusto－Deja de arreglarte como una mujerzuela y vámonos－los ojos del Capitán empezaron a reflejar cierta hostilidad.

－¡Cállate! －hizo una mueca－Además no te pedí que me esperaras－frunció el ceño mostrando su desagrado.

－¿Crees que te esperaría incluso si tú me lo pidieras? －lo miro con burla solo para hacerlo enojar y surtió efecto de inmediato, haciendo enrojecer de ira al Vice-Comandante.

－¡Deja de fastidiar! －su idea al principio era quedarse en el cuartel, pero su Comandante había insistido tanto que no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Preparándose para ponerse el disfraz del príncipe de la Mayonesa, se viene a enterar por Sougo que lo había quemado accidentalmente. Era una maravillosa excusa para quedarse, lástima que Kondo tuviera un disfraz de reserva.

Disfrazado como un vampiro (idéntico a la de Gintoki, a diferencia que la faja era un azul oscuro), avanzo al coche estacionado en la entrada. De ser posible se mantendría lejos de los miembros del Yorozuya y de los desquiciados amigos de la Princesa.

.

Nada más al llegar, se encontraron con algunos rostros conocidos.

－Soy yo, o Kondo-san está colgado sobre la lámpara－comento Okita con rostro inexpresivo. No hacía falta pensar siquiera quien lo había apaleado y atado de esa manera. No había duda de que era esa mujer con disfraz de cazadora con una insignia de la Asociación Anti-Gorilas Acosadores.

－Va a ser una noche bastante larga－resoplo fastidiado, encaminándose hacia su superior.

－Sádico bastardo－saludo Kagura al pasar por su lado

－¡Oh! ¿Eres tu China?－Sougo la mira con fingida sorpresa. Kagura regresa sobre sus pasos para mirarlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

－¿Sorprendido? －se llevo las manos a su cadera.

－Creo que la palabra correcta seria aterrado…

－¡Desgraciado! －de inmediato es sujetada del brazo por Gintoki y se sorprende al verlo enojado.

－Solo por esta noche no pelees con Souichiro－se quejo conteniéndose de golpear a Sougo. Gintoki no era idiota, se percató a tiempo de las intenciones del castaño con disfraz de emperador. Kagura no vestía ropa precisamente para pelear, era obvio que sus intenciones eran ver más de lo que a simple vista se podía apreciar.

－¿Ah?－su petición la desconcierta, sin embargo asiente con la cabeza. Tal vez se debía por el lugar en el que se encontraban, fue lo que pensó en su momento.

－Iré a buscar a Shinpachi－informo el permanentado, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

－Nos vemos China－se despide Sougo, tomando rumbo hacia el Vice-Comandante.

Gintoki tenía razón, no era momento de pelear con el perro del gobierno. Debía concentrarse en que su plan ―sin ninguna falla aparente― se completara con éxito y de ser así seria completamente feliz.

－¡Kagura-chan!－un grito a lo lejos la hace voltearse, y su sonrisa no tarda en aparecer al ver a Soyo correr hacia ella.

－¡Soyo-chan! －Kagura la abraza feliz de verla y la mirada picara de su amiga la inquieta－Estoy un poco nerviosa－al oírla su amiga la toma de las manos.

－No te preocupes－le dijo con vehemencia－Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

－Si tú lo dices－carcajeo con nerviosismo la Yato.

－Ten más confianza, Gintoki-san sería un idiota si no te quisiera.

－Estoy perdida－le dijo entre risas.

－Debe ser antes de que el baile comience－añadio guiñándole un ojo－Te vez muy linda.

－Debí haberme disfrazado de la chica del tiempo－mascullo por lo bajo.

－¡Kagura-chan! －reprocho su amiga su falta de confianza－Deja de ser tan pesimista ¡Vamos! －la sujeto del brazo, guiándola a donde se encontraba Shinpachi.

－¿Y tú porque no estás disfrazado? －pregunto al verlo la Yato.

－Anego quemo mi disfraz de Otsuu－repuso airado, y ambas reprimen una carcajada

－Creo que ya es momento－interrumpio Soyo alarmada－Kagura-chan－su corazón se agita al verla tan seria－Buena suerte－aunque le dijera eso el nerviosismo seguía presente, pero ahora con un poco más de confianza. Shinpachi al recordar un detalle se acerca a Kagura para informarle. Gintoki no era el único vestido de vampiro.

－¡Kagura-chan! －y siente como esta pone ambas manos en su hombro.

－No es momento de confesar tus pecados Patsuan－reprocho nerviosa－Ve y convence a Gin-chan de ir al Jardín.

－¡Pero…!

－¡Cuento contigo! －grito Kagura, antes de perderse de vista.

" _Kagura-chan no es tan idiota como para confundir a Gin-san"_

Después de todo Hijikata y Gintoki eran totalmente diferentes. Fue lo que se dijo en un intento de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

.

.

De correr con tanta prisa termina por chocar con Sougo, pero lo aparta con rapidez para seguir su corrida.

－¡Ten más cuidado aru!－no se detuvo ni siquiera para golpearlo, tal vez si lo habría hecho se hubiera percatado de las manchas de pintura blanca que tenía en sus manos.

－Y a esta que mierda le pasa.

.

.

A punto de armar un escándalo después de que Sougo le derramara un balde con pintura blanca, manchándole la capa ―la razón por la que no la traía puesto― y el cabello. Termino por salir afuera para tomar aire y serenarse un poco, ya más tarde se aseguraría de matar a Sougo.

La pequeña luz que provenían de los adornos del Jardín, daban al lugar una atmósfera relajante.

" _La luna está más brillante hoy **"**_

Es sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos detrás de él, y cuando quiere voltear se detiene por completo al escucharla hablar.

－Gin-chan－no tarda en reconocer su voz, ni en percatarse que lo había confundido con el inútil del Yorozuya－No sé si este sea el momento－Hijikata se pregunto a que se debia el temblor en su voz.

" _Definitivamente no es el momento China"_

Que debía hacer ahora, la dejaría en una incómoda situación si volteaba a verla. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la frente de la china apoyarse en su espalda.

¡Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria! Con el corazón latiéndole a cien, voltea con lentitud y esperar lo que fuera que viniera después. Sin embargo ella no lo mira, ya que tiene los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Cuando coloca su mano en el hombro de la Yato su repentina acción lo deja congelado.

En un acto reflejo cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe de la China, pero no llego, todo lo que podía sentir era una cálida y húmeda presión en los labios.

" _QUE... ¡QUE RAYOS FUE ESO! **"**_

El primer pensamiento estúpido que Kagura tuvo al apartarse y abrir los ojos, fue que lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que los ojos de Gintoki cambiaron de color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Kiseru: Es el termino japonés para la pipa japonesa antigua.**

 **Gracias por los Reviews que dejaron, y me pone muy contenta que le haya gustado. Respondiendo a tu pregunta OrangeLightning-Mik, si habrá Gintsu ya que es esencial en este fic. Ahora sin más preámbulos a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un rincón, apartados de la bulliciosa fiesta, Gintoki se deleitaba con los pastelillos Daifuku en compañía de la líder del Hyakka.

－Deben ser ideas tuyas－repuso Tsukuyo en tono despreocupado.

－Si lo fuera no te lo estaría pidiendo－Gintoki hizo una mueca－Kagura esta extraña, lo se－Tsukuyo ladeo la cabeza, dubitativa.

－Está bien, hablare con ella.

－Y después me lo cuentas－echó a andar por los pasillos seguido se Tsukuyo.

－Podría tratarse de un asunto de mujeres－le reprocho acelerando el paso y caminando delante de él.

－Entonces cuéntaselo a Paako－Gintoki se echó a reír al tiempo en que detenía sus pasos, o más bien Tsukuyo lo hizo detenerse, para después hacerle retroceder hacia atrás－¿Qué sucede? －pregunto curioso.

－Me olvide el Kiseru sobre…

－Lo traes en la mano－interrumpió con su voz monótona. Sin esperar otra absurda respuesta de parte de la cortesana, giro por el pasillo a la derecha que daba vista al Jardín. Reconoció a Kagura, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero no pudo identificar al que estaba frente a ella. Con la intención de verlos mejor, se lanzó a unos arbustos cerca de ellos.

－Nos van a descubrir－susurro la líder del Hyakka, tirando de su capa－Debe ser algún amigo ¡Deja eso! －lo sujeto con rapidez la mano, en donde una roca se encontraba sujetando.

－Míralo bien mujer－murmuro jalando de ella, quedando así ambos agachados tras los arbustos－Es el Vice-Bastardo de los impuestos－ante sus palabras, Tsukuyo dirigió su mirada para verificar que estuviera en lo cierto－Pero, desde cuando Kagura se lleva bien con él.

－Ni siquiera están hablando Gintoki－sus palabras solo lo inquietan－No te parece extraño, es como si estuvieran congelados－le dijo con la vista fija al frente.

－Qué remedio, tendré que descongelarlos－mascullo entre dientes, con un lanzallamas en la mano.

－¡Baja eso! －se lo arrebato de las manos－De donde mierda lo sacaste－cuestiono con severidad, Gintoki sin embargo no respondió y permaneció en estado de meditación.

－Kagura… es como una hija con problemas mentales－su voz sonó serena, aunque no lo estuviera. A los ojos de cualquier hombre, Kagura ya era toda una mujer, pero para él, seguía siendo una mocosa ingenua－Patsuan es más como la madre－ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Con la vista en frente Tsukuyo suspiro por lo bajo para después sonreír. Uno no puede evitar preocuparse por las personas que ama.

Cuando volteo la mirada, Gintoki ya no se encontraba a su lado－Es… ¡Espera!

.

.

Con la cara blanca por la sorpresa, Kagura dejó caer los brazos a su costado. A ambos el continuo canto de los grillos se les antojo insoportablemente alto.

－¿Gin…chan? －pregunto con voz temblorosa. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos y las luces que con debilidad los iluminaban se opacaron por completo, viéndose rodeados de una inmensa oscuridad en donde solo ellos podían verse.

Con temor a la furia de la Yato, Hijikata apto por mantenerse en silencio.

Con el rostro ensombrecido retrocedió, y él no intento sujetarla.

－Fue un accidente－le dijo Kagura en un susurro. Hijikata tuvo que tragar saliva para aclararse la garganta

－…Un accidente－la voz le salió muy débil, pero suficiente como para que la Yato pudieras saber de quien se trataba.

－¿Qué fue un accidente? －su cuerpo tembló por unos segundos al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

－¡Gintoki! ¡Te dije que me esperaras! －el reclamo de la cortesana de la muerte no llego a los oídos de Kagura. Ni siquiera se preguntó qué hacían Gintoki y Tsukuyo juntos. En ese momento solo deseaba que nadie los hubiera visto.

Kagura trago saliva y se obligó a que las palabras traspasaran el nudo que tenía en su garganta

－Tropezó con un balde de pintura－para ella era una mentira bastante creíble y con suerte para ellos también－Volvamos a dentro－sugirió volteando y caminando lejos de ellos.

La cosa era ciertamente como Gintoki le había dicho: Kagura estaba extraña.

Cuando la China desapareció de su campo visual junto con la rubia y el permanentado, tuvo la impresión de que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que Kagura quería era demostrarle sus sentimientos a Gintoki a través de ese beso. Los planes de Hijikata eran mantenerse alejados de los problemas y eso incluía a los miembros del Yorozuya. Pero entonces ¿¡Cómo rayos acabo así!?

.

.

No había pasado más de dos días desde la fiesta, y ya era evidente que algo había afectado el comportamiento de la Yato.

－¡Hace un estupendo día! －comento con vehemencia Shinpachi mientras barría la sala del Yorozuya, sin embargo Kagura no lo escucho, ya que se encontraba abstraída mirando por la ventana－Por qué no sacas a pasear a Sadaharu, puede que te distraigas un poco－sugirió. Pero Kagura que seguía enfurruñada no respondió. Al principio se había limitado a contestar si o no, pero ahora no había manera de que hablara.

Imagino que se debía a que estaba enojado con él por no haberle dicho a Gintoki que fuera a su encuentro, pero la verdad era que no lo había encontrado y para entonces ya era tarde. La cosa era que tampoco le dirigía palabra alguna a Gintoki y eso de cierta forma eliminaba el hecho de que fuera solo su culpa esa actitud tan distante.

－Déjala Shinpachi－el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz de Gintoki la saco de sus pensamientos－Sadaharu le comió la lengua－los intentos de animar a la Yato realmente no servían de nada. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Kagura salió del Yorozuya con su paraguas en mano.

－Es inútil－repuso Patsuan, con la mirada entristecida.

－Se le pasara, ya veras－le aseguro el mayor con firme convicción－De todo modos hay algo importante que debes saber－y con esas palabras el ambiente se tornó serio.

Aunque el momento no era el adecuado y Kagura se encontraba según él, en una etapa de berrinches y del llamado de atención, sabía que la noticia la alegraría. Aun cuando Tsukuyo le había pedido un poco más de tiempo, prefirió no hacerlo. Al menos por el momento se lo haría saber a Shinpachi para contar con su ayuda esa noche.

Al tanto de que Kagura volvería al Yorozuya a la noche planeo llevar a cabo una cena para darle la gran noticia, y es que la líder del Hyakka y él, mantenían una relación desde hace algunos días.

.

.

No era solo la actitud de la Yato la que se había visto afectada, sino también la de cierto Vice-Comandante demoníaco.

－¡Despierta ya maldito bastardo inútil! ¡Tenemos que trabajar! －el grito iracundo de Hijikata resonó en todo el cuartel. Vestido con su habitual uniforme del Shinsengumi zarandeó de Sougo para que se despertara. A diferencia de Kagura, Hijikata se la pasaba regañando y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos mostrando su humor de perros. Algo que era normal en él, pero algo sin duda había cambiado.

－¿No te cansas de fastidiar? －pregunto con voz amenazante. Se incorporó de la cama y se encamino al baño－Te urge una mujer Hijikata-san－le dijo con toda la intención de hacerlo rabiar.

－¡No insistas, no voy a darte días libres! －exclamo golpeando el marco de la puerta.

－Ya ni se porque me molesto en hablar contigo－musito Okita, apenas en un susurro.

Aunque Hijikata insistiera en que estaba bien, Kondo y los demás sabían que no era así. Su comportamiento infantil y su manera de cambiar el tema cuando se trataba de mujeres o algo similar los exasperaba. Tal vez se debía al estrés de trabajar mucho o como Sougo decía, le hacía falta una mujer. La cosa era que si evadía sus problemas sería difícil solucionarlos.

－Yamazaki, saca la mayonesa del garaje, guarda el auto en la heladera－iría en busca de la China, tal vez de esa manera descubriría que sucedía con él.

－No querrá decir lo contrario Vice-Comandante－comento con cautela Sagaru

－Yo sé lo que dije.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Mis vacaciones de invierno terminaron, y me será difícil no tardarme para actualizar, debió a los deberes del colegio y demás. Por eso les pido que me tengan paciencia y haré todo para no tardarme más de una semana. Les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que dejaron Reviews e intentare hacer más largos los capítulos XD**

Después de expresar su sorpresa y alegría ante la gran noticia, no, la tremenda bomba que Gintoki había soltado, cayó en la cuenta de algo tras golpearse contra la pared unas cuantas veces.

Cuando Kagura había recurrido a él por su ayuda, se había negado al principio. El veía a Gintoki como un hermano ―porque de ejemplo a seguir no podía― y Kagura de igual manera. Acostumbrarse a esa idea le era difícil, pero cuando la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus temblorosas manos sujetando su cuello ―a Kagura no le quedo de otra que acudir a la fuerza― pidiéndole que la ayudara, termino por acceder. Incluso ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea de esa futura familia que seria, una muy extraña, pero al fin de cuentas una familia.

Ahora ya no eran solo cuatro ―Sadaharu también contaba― si no que la líder del Hyakka, la cortesana de la muerte se les uniría.

 _"No, seguiríamos siento cuatro"_

No esperaba que Kagura lo tomara de buena manera, y para lamento de él, estaba seguro de que Kagura no querría volver al Yorozuya. Tal vez después de unos años, pero para entonces habrían perdido muchos momento, y él definitivamente no quería eso, pero ¿Qué opción tenia? Hacerlo menos doloroso para ella, para que no se precipitara en sus decisiones y de esa forma no los abandone. Entonces él se lo diría y de la mejor manera posible.

－¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? －freno sus pasos al escuchar la voz adormilada de su Jefe.

－Iré a comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche－un bote salvavidas, un escudo, un chaleco anti-balas cosas como esa eran necesarios. Abrió sus ojos ante su terrorífico descubrimiento－Gin-san, ¿Quién más sabe que Tsukuyo-san es tu novia? －pregunto moviendo su pie impaciente. Si estaba en lo correcto podría darse por seguro el fin del mundo.

－Tú, Tsukuyo, no estoy seguro si se lo contó a alguien más, puede que Hinowa lo sepa－vio venir una respuesta como esa, solo esperaba que la noticia no se propagara por todo Kabuki-Cho.

Lo peor que podría pasar, que Kagura se entere por alguien mas.

 _"Solo espero que no sea así"_

Todo lo que podía hacer para evitar o reducir la catástrofe era encontrarla antes de que los chismes la encontraran a ella.

.

.

No tenía un lugar específico al que ir, solo caminaba por las calles contemplando todo a su paso. Estaba al tanto de su actitud distante e indiferente con Gintoki y Shinpachi, pero ¡Que podía hacer! Por más que intentaba hacer a un lado los recuerdos de ese día, se manifestaba en su cabeza con más fuerza.

Finalmente cansada de caminar, termino por sentarse debajo del puente para así contemplar el arroyo sin los molestos rayos solares y sin necesidad de sostener en cada momento su paraguas.

No iba a admitirlo nunca, pero Shinpachi era inteligente, tanto como para deducir donde esta y encontrarla con rapidez. No es como si se estuviera escondiendo tampoco, pero de todos modos acabo dando con ella.

－Que escurridiza eres－no pensaba responder, pero después de verlo todo sudado y cansando por haberla buscado no iba a ser tan mala.

－Y tú eres muy lento Patsuan－la sonrisa de Kagura lo alivio, lástima que no duro mucho tiempo al caer en la realidad.

－Anego va a preparar una cena esta noche－le hacía falta coraje para contárselo. Su idea de mantenerla alejada de la Yorozuya por esa noche le extendía la vida－No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta－sentencio con voz áspera y cruzándose de brazos.

－No iba a negarme de todos modos－sintió una ligera sensación de culpa por haberlo preocupado.

Kagura extendió su brazo para que él lo tomara y la ayudara a levantarse－Tal vez me quede a dormir－la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Lo extraño para Shinpachi fue el sentimiento de desesperación que se iba extendiendo por su pecho.

La había encontrado a tiempo, pero ¡Y eso que!, tarde o temprano lo sabría y él tendría que verla derrumbarse en un estado de depresión, tristeza y…. ¡Y…!

－¡Aaaaaah! ¡No lo voy a permitir! －no se dio cuenta el ridículo que estaba haciendo sujetando su cabeza con desesperación y refunfuñando en voz alta hasta que escucho la risa burlona de la Yato.

－¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza Shinpachi? －rió sacudiendo su mano para que lo tomara.

－Adivinaste－sujeto su mano para levantarla y al soltarla contemplo el cielo－Vamos por un helado－no espero una respuesta porque ya la sabia.

－¡Shinpachi! ¡Eres el mejor! －tras dar unos saltos se posiciono a su lado, disponiéndose a caminar.

－Ni lo digas－comento avergonzado.

.

.

－Vice-Comandante, si me dice a quién estamos buscando, podría ayudarle－Yamazaki había estado rondando todas las zonas de Kabuki-Cho junto con su superior. La cosa era que no sabía a quién específicamente buscaban, y él no era precisamente un adivino.

Llegar a la Yorozuya y preguntar por la China no era una idea que por más loco que estuviera lo llevaría a cabo. Terminaría por discutir con el intento de samurái por indagar en su visita, sin mencionar que terminarían a los golpes por sus constantes choques de personalidad.

－No voy a responderte así que no preguntes－gruño por lo bajo. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Sagaru lo rompió nuevamente.

－No sé si lo sepa pero el Jefe del Yorozuya y la cortesana de…

－No me interesa－le corto, sin interés de escuchar los chismes que incluían a aquel permanentado.

 _"¡Maldición! Ya no me quedan más"_

－Yamazaki ve a comprar más cigarrillos－se había rendido con encontrarla. No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber dónde podría estar cuando no se encontraba en su casa.

－Como diga－se bajó sin entusiasmo del auto, y se encamino a un negocio del otro lado de la calle. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver a la China del Yorozuya recostada en la pared del negocio como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

－Kagura-chan－la saludo con la mano arriba, y adentrándose al negocio compro lo pedido por Hijikata－¿Esperas a alguien?－al salir la encontró en la misma posición.

－Patsuan fue por unos helados, ahora que lo pienso se está tardando mucho－lo último lo dijo con el ceño fruncido. Incorporándose derecha avanzo hacia la acera de la calle y se detuvo.

Al ver el semáforo en rojo, Yamazaki pasó llegando al otro lado de la acera, y como si recordara algo detuvo sus pasos.

－Envíales mis saludos al Yorozuya－la miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa en los labios. Ante sus palabras Kagura se llevó las manos a la frente. Empezaba a sentirá un leve dolor de cabeza.

－No es el cumpleaños de Gin-chan－le informo, y con pasos inconscientes comenzó a caminar a Yamazaki.

－No lo digo por eso, si no por su relación－su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil ante sus palabras.

－¿Relación? －se preguntó sin entender, mientras oía la sangre fluir en su interior－¿De qué relación hablas? －su propia pregunta la estremeció.

Shinpachi, quien traía sujetando dos helados en las manos, vio la reacción de Kagura. Aunque estaba un poco lejos, distinguió con claridad que ella se había quedado pálida como la acera.

El corazón le comenzó a palpitar como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

－¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? －la confusión invadió al espía del Shinsengumi－El Yorozuya y la cortesana son pareja－si Yamazaki hubiera estado al tanto de los sentimientos de la Yato por su Jefe, no hubiera pronunciado exactamente las palabras que la joven temía escuchar.

 _"Gin-chan y… Tsukky"_

－Kagura… ¡Kagura! －los helados se estrellaron en el suelo.

Tenso todo su cuerpo en un intento de bloquear esa terrible noticia.

－¡Kagura! ¡Apártate de ahí!

Levanto su vista al cielo y mentalmente trato de rechazar lo que el espía del Shinsengumi le estaba diciendo. Con su rostro ensombrecido giro sobre sus talones, viendo como Shinpachi corría hacia ella.

－Shinpachi－lo llamo con tono desgarrador.

－¡Kagura!

Una ráfaga de viento paso por a lado de Yamazaki haciendo que se cayera de la impresión. Como si de una bestia se tratara, Hijikata se lanzó sobre Kagura, rodeándola con sus brazos, terminando ambos tirados en la vereda de la calle. En ese momento la turbación apareció por primera vez en el Vice-Comandante.

－¿¡Estás loca!? －Kagura sintió los brazos que la sujetaban comenzar a temblar－¡Maldita seas! ¡Por poco me da un ataque al corazón! －grito, levantándola con brusquedad del suelo, y sin darse cuenta la sujeto de la muñeca.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, no recordaba haberlo visto tan alterado.

－¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Por poco y te aplastan! －al llegar a ella, Shinpachi con la cara roja de ira le propina un buen golpe en la cabeza. En ese momento se sintió como una niña siendo regañada por no haberse tomado la sopa, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

－¡Eso que importa! －replico furiosa y con los ojos enrojecidos－Que importa eso ahora Shinpachi－murmuro cabizbaja.

Al ver que el par de anteojos intentaba abrazarla, Hijikata sin pensarlo tiro de ella hacia atrás, y la envolvió con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

－Quedas arrestada－la furia había inundado su voz.

－¿Arrestada?－frunció el ceño.

－Por loca－fue su simple respuesta mientras le colocaba las esposas－Y tú no intentes impedirlo－la mirada que le dirigió Hijikata fue suficiente para saber que contestar.

－Sera mejor que la trates bien－contesto con su voz teñida de amenaza. Para Shinpachi, Hijikata era lo suficientemente fiable como para confiarle a Kagura al menos por unas horas. Después de todo preferiría mil veces que sea el Shinsengumi quien terminara en destrozo que su humilde Yorozuya－Kagura－la abrazo casi con rudeza, suplicándole que se portara bien－Te quedaras en el Shinsengumi por esta noche, Hijikata-san cuidara de ti－el nudo en la garganta de Kagura se hizo más intolerable－Solo será esta noche, ya inventare una excusa para Gin-san－tras depositar un beso en su frente, observo como era subida a la fuerza al auto por Hijikata y lo más extraño es que no se resiste con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora que ya lo sabía, debía quedarse a consolarla, sin embargo sabia que lo que más necesita Kagura en ese momento era estar sola. o rodeada de fuertes hombres con quienes podría desquitarse.

－Shinpachi, cuando salga－la incredulidad de Kagura paso en un instante a cólera－¡Voy a matarte! －no importaba cuantas ganas tenia de echarse a llorar, no importaba cuanto le doliera el corazón, debía mantenerse firme, no por Gintoki o por Shinpachi, si no por ella.

 _"Gin-chan"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes perteneces a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **¡AAAAAAH! Esta vez sí me he tardado, pero bueno (ojala tuviera más tiempo)**

 **¡Que los disfruten! :D**

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche cuando Shinpachi finalmente llego a la Yorozuya. No había tenido premura de llegar, después de todo debía pensar alguna mentira que no sonara apócrifa por la ausencia de Kagura.

Había pasado a saludar a su hermana y termino por pedir su ayuda en encubrir la historia de que Kagura estaría con ella, en caso de que Gintoki llamara para confirmar. Ahora solo le tocaba ser un buen actor despreocupado ante los perspicaces ojos del Samurái.

－Lamento la tardan…－el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Deducir como Gintoki había acabado en el suelo y con un kunai incrustado en el ano no le era difícil, el rostro enrojecido de la cortesana era una viva proyección de lo que paso. Después de pensarlo por unos segundo, decidió mostrarle un poquito de su benignidad a su Jefe sacándole de cuajo el peligroso artefacto－Estas no son horas de jugar－mascullo con fingida irritación. Cuando Gintoki levanto la cabeza y lo miro, intento poner cara de circunstancia, pero no supo si lo consiguió.

－Tampoco son horas de llegar－Shinpachi respiro profundamente, ya veía venir el sermón que le esperaba－Además para jugar no hay hora－con rostro inexpresivo se incorporó de suelo y le dedico una fugaz mirada picara a la rubia, quien como acto reflejo, termino por lanzarle más kunais de los que podría esquivar.

－Anego me retuvo, quería que me quedara a cenar, ¡Ah! Kagura está con ella.

－¿Entonces no vendrá? －había aparecido ante sus ojos, nítidos y transparentes la imperceptible decepción en el rostro ensangrentado de Gintoki.

－Ya tendremos oportunidad para decírselo－la armoniosa voz de la rubia llego a sus oídos. Se mordió la lengua en un intento de retener algún comentario descortés.

No podía culparla por el sufrimiento de Kagura, sería algo injusto si así lo hiciera, y él podría asegurar que de saber de los sentimientos que la joven Yato tenía por Gintoki, Tsukuyo no dudaría dos veces antes de dejarlo. De ser así, Kagura jamás se lo perdonaría y terminaría acabando en una consecuencia inevitable: la disolución de la Yorozuya. Pensar en todo eso solo lo deprimía.

－Tengo que irme－anuncio Tsukuyo, exhalando el humo de su pipa－Dile a Kagura que pase por Yoshiwara mañana－volteo dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, levantando la mano en un gesto de despedida.

－No te olvidas de algo－Gintoki la miro con una expresión _Duck face_. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, termino en la misma posición en el que Shinpachi lo había encontrado al entrar.

Era una buena oportunidad para conversar, ahora que se encontraban solos.

－Iré a preparar la cena－se encamino a la cocina, ignorando los quejidos del mayor.

La escasez de alimentos en la heladera hizo que frunciera el ceño. Por lo que no le quedo de otra que salir a hacer las compras y una vez echas, marcho hacia la cocina nuevamente.

－Gin-san－callo un momento y pregunto con una mansedumbre convincente－¿Qué piensas de Kagura? －no vio su expresión debía a que él se encontraba en la cocina y Gintoki en la sala. Aun así pudo imaginarse que la pregunta lo habría tomado por sorpresa.

－¿A qué viene eso? －sentado en el sofá, echo la cabeza hacia atrás pensativo－Es agresiva y…

－Ahórrate los malos comentario－le reprendió Shinpachi desde la cocina－Estoy hablando enserio－le dijo con severidad.

－¿Qué quieres que te diga? －se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, como si la luz lo molestara－Es una niña fuerte.

－Es una mujer fuerte－le corrigió. Gintoki no lo había pensado de esa manera y de todas formas no pretendía hacerlo. Sin importar cuanto creciera, seguiría siendo la pequeña Kagura, al menos para él así lo era.

¿Cómo podría Kagura lidiar con sus sentimientos? En su opinión, debía decírselo a Gintoki, de esa manera podría aliviar un poco su dolor y preparase para una nueva relación, en cambio sí se los guardaba tendría que vivir con esa página de su vida sin cerrar.

－¿Qué piensas de que Kagura tenga novio? －no era eso lo que quería preguntar, pero termino por soltarlo. Gintoki tardó en responder y cuando lo hizo, pronuncio sus palabras con una voz sorprendentemente helada.

－¿Estas sugiriendo que Kagura tiene novio?

－¡No estoy sugiriendo nada! －frunció el ceño. Había entrado en terreno peligroso y volver atrás le sería bastante difícil－Hipotéticamente hablando, si Kagura estuviera saliendo con alguien, ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

－Pienso que estás loco－al ver a Shinpachi salir de la cocina con dos platos de comida en las manos, se acomodó en el sofá. Sin intenciones de volver a tocar el tema, ambos se dispusieron a cenar sin apetito.

.

.

Hace tan solo unos minutos, la China había dejado de rebullir y maldecir en voz alta al menor de los hermanos Shimura para quedarse profundamente dormida, y él se aseguraba de verla cada cinco minutos por el espejo retrovisor.

－Es por seguridad－aseguro, sin temor de que Yamazaki lo escuchara, pues Kagura se había encargando de dejarlo bien dormido con el fuerte golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

Al llegar al cuartel de Shinsengumi, con un gesto de mano indico a los guardias de la puerta que se encargaran del inconsciente Sagaru.

A esa hora Kondo y Sougo deberían dormir, fue lo que pensó mientras alzaba en brazos a la Yato. Arqueo las cejas al ver que se acomodaba entre sus brazos cual gatito, y a punto estuvo de chillar al verla mordisquear su pañuelo de cuello, sin embargo por esa vez lo paso por alto.

Camino por los pasillos con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Por momentos agachaba su cabeza para mirarla. Su rostro era iluminado por la brillante luz blanquecina de la luna y su pecho bajaba y subía al respirar.

¿Cómo era posible que tanta belleza hubiera pasado desapercibida? No era Shinpachi quien debería usar los anteojos, si no el Yorozuya, fue lo que pensó enojado.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se encamino a su habitación.

Los criminales que arrestaba iban a parar al calabozo, o para disfrute de Sougo a la sala de tortura. La China era una loca, de eso no había duda, pero si el tuviera que arrestar a todas las personas por su insensatez, su Comandante estaría entre ellos.

La dejaría descansar en su habitación, y el iría a ocupar otro cuarto, no veía problema alguno en eso.

.

.

Normalmente se despertaba debido a los molestos rayos solares que se colaban por su ventana o por alguna u otra explosión ocasionada por Sougo, sin embargo aquello fue diferente.

El alboroto proveniente de afuera lo termino despertando. Con la camisa a medio prender, salió para investigar a que se debía y se encontró con la presencia demoníaca de Sougo.

－¿Qué esta sucediendo? －le pregunto, mientras veía correr de un lado a otro a los demás miembros del Shinsengumi.

－No estoy muy seguro－le respondió sin interés－Pero al parecer Kondo-san tiene compañía－su respuesta no ayudaba en nada, así que a pasos curiosos se encamino a la sala de reuniones donde posiblemente los encontraría.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Los subordinados que pasaban por su lado incluyendo Yamazaki lo felicitaban al verlo. La mirada de "¡Bien hecho!" y el pulgar en alto lo desconcertaba. Un grupo de los que al parecer eran nuevos reclutas lo hicieron detenerse. En una exagerada reverencia hacia él, gritaron al unísono.

－¡Felicidades por su novia Vice-Comandante! －su expresión de desconcierto cambio enseguida por una expresión sombría.

.

.

－Sé que no está bien que me meta en su relación－la seriedad se había plasmado en el rostro de Kondo－Pero como su superior tengo derecho－le dijo, mientras partía con sus palillos un pedazo de pescado.

－Ya te dije…－una vez termino de comer se secó la boca con la manga del uniforme del Shinsengumi que traía puesto, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y miro al Gorila con irritación－No sé de qué me hablas－bufo ya cansada.

－Debió ser difícil guardar el secreto ¡No me había percatado de su sufrimiento! －se jalo de los cabellos auto castigándose por su falta de atención.

－No, realmente insisto Gorila, no sé de qué hablas－Kagura se cruzó de piernas y suspiro. Al oír la puerta azotarse giro su cabeza y de inmediato fue levantada del suelo por los fuertes brazos de Hijikata.

－¡Kondo-san! ¡No sé qué te ha dicho pero no es cierto! －a pesar de la seriedad del momento, Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión malhumorada del Vice-Comandante.

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento. El rostro de la Yato enrojeció al ver su camisa medio abierta dejando a la vista sus ejercitados pectorales y el cabello alborotado lo hacía lucir aún más salvaje.

El uniforme del Shinsengumi le lucia de maravilla a la China, pero no fue esa la razón por las que las mejillas del Vice-Comandante se tiñeron de rojo, sino porque el uniforme que usaba era de él.

No quería ser el malo de la película, pero se obligó a cortar la atmósfera romántica frente a él.

－Tosshi siéntate por favor, tú también China－tal vez se debía al deseo de escapar, al menos por un rato, del dolor que envolvía su pecho y olvidar el mal trago que estaba pasando. Sea como fuere, Kagura no se arrepentiría de haberse quedado unas pocas horas en el cuartel de ladrones.

－No puedo dejar que su relación continúe…－sentencio para después añadir－…en las sombras como si fuera un delito－su comentario desato una estruendosa hilaridad en ella. Ahora entendía a donde iba todo.

－Y bien ¿Qué quieres saber Gorila? －la Yato adopto un porte serio. No se había divertido por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

－¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? －antes de que Hijikata pudiera replicar, su "novia" enterró con delicadeza su cabeza en el duro suelo de madera.

－¿Mis intenciones con Mayora? －repitió en voz alta reflexionando sus palabras. Pasarse horas y horas leyendo la Jump y mirando el Dorama de las cuatro, finalmente servirían de algo. Ya había visto una escena similar a la que estaba viviendo, solo debía aplicar la misma técnica para ganarse a su ¿Suegro? －Mis intenciones son más puras que la castidad de tu hermana.

 _"¿¡Que castidad de la hermana!? ¡Esta claro que no sabe de qué habla!"_

－No digas mas－Kondo se incorporó del tatami e hizo una reverencia hacia la Yato－Por favor, cuida bien de Tosshi.

－¡Déjalo en mis manos! －golpeo su pecho dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

－¡Que intenciones y que nada! －colérico por la situación empezó a jalar del uniforme que traía puesto la China－¿¡Y quien te ha dicho que uses mi ropa!? －al sentirse aprisionada por los fuertes brazos masculinos, una macabra idea cruzo por su cabeza.

－¡Mayora-kun! －chillo con voz melosa－Este no es un lugar apropiado, ¡ya sabes! －le guiño un ojo ante la atenta mirada resplandeciente del Comandante. Era obvio que la situacion estaba de su lado. Ella atrapada entre sus brazos mientras él intentaba desprenderle los botones de la chaqueta.

－¡Cállate!, ¡Kondo-san, está fingiendo, todo esto es una mentira! －la sujeto con fuerzas de la muñeca y la saco a rastras de la sala de reuniones, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

－¿Me pregunto si el Danna lo sabe? －comento pensativo para sí mismo el Capitán de la Primera División.

.

Una vez alejados de la multitud la soltó con brusquedad. Dio vueltas en el lugar intentando serenarse.

－¿¡Qué crees que haces!? －estaba enojado, muy enojado－ **¿¡Qué fue todo ese cuento!?** －sus ideas estaban desordenadas e inconexas－¡Piensas que de esta manera te olvidaras del Yorozuya!－le dijo sin pensar y al darse cuenta sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

Ante él, el rostro de Kagura permaneció inexpresivo. Pero de repente, su rigidez empezó a descomponerse. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus lágrimas se desbordaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **No les quise hacer esperar mucho así que (aunque es corto) les traigo el 5 capitulo. Y me disculpo si es que los personajes se me han salido de sus personalidades.**

 **Ahora si ¡A leer! XD**

¿Qué si había medido sus palabras al decirlas? No, no lo había hecho. Las palabras habían salido de el sin intención de exacerbar su dolor. Él no era como Sougo, no sentía placer al ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Una disculpa no sería suficiente, en realidad nada sería suficiente.

－¿Olvidarlo? －pregunto, intentando retener las lágrimas con sus manos. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! －Yo…¡No quiero olvidarlo!－soltó un gruñido gutural y aparto sus manos de su rostro.

Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, se abrieron con una expresión de implacable dolor y furia al ver el rostro compungido del Vice-Comandante.

－No hagas eso －cerro sus ojos con fuerza－No me mires…－la madera bajo sus pies comenzaron a crujir por la fuerte presión que ejercía su aura－…con lastima－murmuro apretando los dientes.

Al sentir que Hijikata se acercaba a ella, su cuerpo se movió solo, y en un movimiento rapido, atrapo con fuerza su muñeca y lo comprimió hasta escuchar salir de su boca un gruñido adolorido.

Sin ninguna otra salida, Hijikata desvaino a Muramasha con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra era sujetada aun por Kagura. Al advertir de las intenciones del Vice-Comandante, Kagura atrapo entre sus manos la afilada hoja, provocándole una cortada profunda, y aun así ella no lo soltó.

－No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo－se había metido en un túnel sin salida－Así que quita tus manos－su voz estaba teñida más de preocupación que de enojo. Solo quería que se tranquilizara y que dejara de derramar esas lágrimas que tanto oprimían su pecho.

Para ambos el aire parecía haberse vuelto más pesado y sentían que ese peso los aplastaba.

－Quiero matarte－ejerció mas presión en la hoja, haciéndole retroceder. Hijikata comprendió la falsedad que encerraban sus palabras, fue la razón por la que ante su amenaza no se inmuto－Quiero matarte, pero no puedo－aparto sus manos de la katana con una mueca de dolor. Con rostro sombrío volteo y se encamino a la habitación del Vice-Comandante, pues ahí había dejado su paraguas. El sin embargo permaneció inmóvil ante su comentario.

Le tardo dos minutos darse cuenta de que no debía por nada del mundo dejarla irse de esa manera, por lo que al dar los primeros dos pasos, dio comienzo a la vertiginosa corrida.

 ** _"¿A qué se debe…?"_**

La opresión en su pecho aumentaba, como si estuviera viviendo el dolor de la Yato en carne propia, y entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir la viva necesidad de buscarla.

 ** _"¿…este sentimiento?"_**

.

.

.

Al llegar al cuarto, fue directamente a donde había dejado reposando su paraguas.

Kagura siseo fastidiada, con él y consigo misma, por haberse mostrado tan débil y haber dejado que su comentario la afectara de esa manera.

Oyó una voz y luego unos pasos enérgicos por los pasillos. La había seguido ¿Para qué? No había dicho que no quería pelear con ella o acaso el bastardo era propenso al riesgo inminente.

¿Qué si era un completo idiota? Lo era, de eso no había duda. Tras adentrarse a su propia habitación, cerró la puerta, pero no por completa. Había soltado tremenda estupidez, y ni él sabía a qué se debía. Tal vez de cierta forma se sintió usado y fue por eso que dijo aquello sin pensar.

－Lo que dije antes, lamento eso－no la miro, y se preguntó por qué razón habría de hacerlo. Ella sin embargo no aparto los ojos de él, asombrada por sus palabras－Pero la culpa fue tuya－lo miro con un silencio estupefacto, incapaz de asimilar que el la estuviera culpando. Por lo que sin intenciones de seguir escuchando, avanzo a la puerta de salida.

－Quítate de enfrente－al ver que no se movía ni un poco, frunció el ceño. Se sobresaltó al sentir como era sujetada de la muñeca con suma delicadeza.

－No puedo dejar que te vayas－cuando finalmente se dispuso a verla a los ojos, ella aparto la vista, pero no aparto su mano, y el con atención observo esas facciones delicadas－Al menos deja que cure está herida－no podría compensar su desliz, pero al menos no tendría que culparse si atrapaba alguna infección.

.

.

.

Después de limpiar, pulir y desinfectar cada rincón de la Yorozuya, Shinpachi pudo respirar más tranquilo, ahora solo le tocaba hacer las compras.

－¡Voy a salir, regreso mas tarde! －grito desde la puerta para que Gintoki lo escuchara, ya que se encontraba dormido. A los dos segundos después de cerrar la puerta, fue abierta de nuevo－¡Ni se te ocurra ensuciar! －exclamo en tono amenazante, para después azotar la puerta tras él.

－Si mama－musito hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Se giró varias veces en el futon buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse－Tan temprano y ya estas molestando－dijo con una voz grave teñida de fastidio.

－Agradezca que lo vengo a visitar－se recostó por el borde de la puerta mirándolo de reojo－Los viejos de hoy en día, no valoran nada－esquivo con facilidad el reloj que iba dirigido a él.

－Di de una vez que quieres y déjame dormir－repuso tapándose por completo con las sabanas.

－Seré rápido－se relamió los labios, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas－¿Sabías que la China está saliendo con un "Ladrón de Impuestos" Danna? －pregunto con unos ojos destellantes. El rostro de Gintoki se contrajo en una mueca, y no pudo simular su sorpresa.

.

.

.

Hijikata se encontraba sentado de espaldas a la puerta y en frente suyo la China, quien miraba abstraída el suelo esperando a que terminara de vendar su mano de una buena vez.

－¡Eso duele! .

－¡Entonces quédate quieta! －le regaño con impaciencia apenas contenida－¿Puedes hacer eso al menos? －la Yato apretó los dientes asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de lavar su herida con agua y aplicarle el suero, lo último que le faltaba era vendarle su mano, pero la muy testaruda Yato no dejaba de moverse.

－¿Y bien?.

－¿Y bien, que? －pregunto haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el tatami.

－No vas a decirme porque traes puesta mi ropa－después de todo tenia curiosidad.

－No estoy obligada a contestar ¡No aprietes tan fuerte! －lo golpeo en la frente con la mano herida, ocasionando que la venda se manchara de sangre…otra vez.

－Esta ya es la tercera ¡Que te cuesta quedarte quieta! ¡Tonta! －le dolía la mano, pero estaba contenta, muy contenta de haberlo golpeado.

－Bastardo－lo llamo en un susurro, pero no lo miro. Al advertir que tenía su atención continuo－No vayas a voltear, pero el Gorila y sus secuaces están de chusmas－le informo frunciendo el ceño.

－Yo me encargo de…

－No es necesario－lo interrumpió, suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

Ya se había divertido lo suficiente, por lo tanto ya era momento de dar por terminado el Show y cerrar el telón. Los bastardos pensaban que ellos dos eran "pareja" y la culpa claramente era de ella. No había pensado en las consecuencias que tendría y de todas formas eso que importaba. Gintoki estaba con Tsukuyo, Tsukuyo estaba con Gintoki, y ella completamente sola. ¿Acaso no se vivía una vez? Entonces ella viviría y disfrutaría de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Que importaba cometer dos o tres locuras, no le había llamado Mayora al arrestarla "Loca", entonces le demostraría que tan loca podría llegar a ser.

Sin previo aviso aparto su mano herida de las ásperas manos del Vice-Comandante, quien la miro confundido. Bloqueando todo pensamiento sensato, estiro su brazo y lo sujeto de la camisa. Sintiendo arder las mejillas, se inclinó hacia delante acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Los labios de él, apenas rozaron los suyos, desatando en ambos un torbellino de sentimientos nuevos. Consciente de lo que la Yato estaba haciendo, la sujeto de los hombros para apartarla, pero Kagura introdujo los dedos en su pelo, destrozándole toda resistencia.

Los tibios labios de la Yato se abrieron sobre los suyos. Con tembloroso deleite, descubrió que el sabor de Hijikata era incluso más adictivo que el mismo sukonbu. La falta de aire no tardo en hacerse presente, por lo que la Yato se apartó un poco exigiendo algo de oxígeno, pero los labios del temido Vice-Comandante demoníaco cubrieron los de ella con una repentina fuerza que le quito el poco aliento que le quedaba. Manifestándose en su interior un calor abrazador, él la devoro, con la boca abierta y mojada.

Antes de que Kagura se apartara por completo, susurro contra sus labios, para después levantarse y caminar a la puerta, en donde efectivamente al abrir, el Gorila, Yamazaki y otros cinco hombres que ella desconocía, cayeron de bruces al suelo.

－Lo siento Gorila－inclino su cabeza en modo de disculpas, y este lo miro sin entender－Pero mis intenciones no son tan puras después de todo－cuando levanto la cabeza una sonrisa macabra se extendió en su rostro－Me rehusó a estar con un hombre que no lava su ropa interior－podría llamarlo venganza, después de todo él le había soltado ese comentario mordaz, y siendo ella tan Sádica como Sougo no iba a quedarse atrás.

Ahora podría decir que se sentía mucho mejor e incluso regresar al Yorozuya un poco menos triste que antes, además de que había terminado una relación inexistente. Pero había algo que no podría negar, y es que sin duda Hijikata Toushiro, había despertado algo en ella.

－Zaki bastardo, no olvides lo que te pedí－le recordó la Yato antes de perderse de la vista de todos aun con el uniforme del Shinsengumi puesto.

Hijikata volvió bruscamente a la realidad, como si lo hubieran golpeado. Tras levantarse del suelo tuvo la impresión de que su Comandante intentaba decirle algo sin embargo no lo escucho, ya que de tan distraído que iba termino por tropezar con una roca y dar de bruces al suelo. Cuando volvió a levantarse, sin darse cuenta termino nuevamente en el suelo, y así unas cinco veces más hasta que finalmente termino por patear la roca que tan fastidiado lo tenía.

¿Qué si se dejó llevar? Cayó como pez en el agua.

－¿De que no tienes que olvidarte Zaki? －le pregunto curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de lo más macabra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte viento que soplaba en dirección contraria a la que caminaba le hizo encorvar ligeramente el cuerpo y acelerar el paso. Al parecer una fuerte lluvia estaba pronosticada para ese día, y él no había visto el pronóstico del tiempo, con ver las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo estaba seguro que así seria.

Al llegar a la esquina del _Snack Otose_ parpadeo varias veces para estar seguro de lo que veía ¿Qué hacia el Capitán de la primera División del Shinsengumi saliendo del Yorozuya? Acaso ¿Kagura estaba en problemas de nuevo? Tras pensarlo demasiado se apresuró a entrar.

Efectivamente si había rastros de que una batalla campal se había llevado a cabo, lo extraño fue que el único que se encontraba en el lugar era Gintoki, quien vestía de una manera bastante peculiar.

－Voy a salir, cuando Kagura regrese me avisas de inmediato－desvaino su Bokutou y lo sujeto como si de una escopeta se tratara, incluso se molestó en hacer el sonidito que hacia el arma al ser recargada.

－¿A dónde vas con esas fachas? －le pregunto mientras dejaba las bolsas de compras sobre el sofá. Cuando volteo a verlo, se preguntó de dónde mierda Gintoki había sacado aquella hábil herramienta de mano que se utilizaba para excavar.

－Iré a rescatar gatitos hambrientos－respondió con voz grave.

No veía nada de malo en eso, pero ¿Qué necesidad había en usar gafas oscuras y vestirse como hombres de negro? Definitivamente ninguna.

－¿Y por qué la pala? －pregunto elevando el tono. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrados a los exasperantes rodeos verbales de su Jefe, estaba vez le estaba costando mantener su irritación.

－Uno nunca sabe que tan profundo debe ayudar－repuso curvando los labios.

－¡O enterrar querrás decir! －su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara detonaba que no había creído nada de lo que el mayor le había dicho－Podrías dejar de meterte en problemas－le arrebato la pala de la mano y lo guardo en el armario en el que Kagura dormía.

－Estoy pasando por una crisis, así que no grites－se sentó en el suelo, rodeando con sus brazos ambas piernas. Exhalo e inspiro unas cuantas veces hasta que Shinpachi se decidió por hablar.

－¿Qué fue lo que Okita-san te dijo? －pensó que lo más seguro era que se tratara de Kagura, ella era la única además de Tsukuyo que sacaba ese lado tan protector y ridículamente desesperante de Gintoki.

Shinpachi imito sus acciones y se sentó a su lado esperando su respuesta.

－Malas noticias－hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, maldiciendo por lo bajo－Nuestra niña fue engatusada.

－Habla claro Gin-san.

－La han bautizado.

－Más claro.

－Ha roto la tercera enmienda de la leche de fresa.

－¡En palabras que pueda entender!

－Puede que Kagura ya no sea tan casta, sin duda tú lo seguirás siendo **.**

－¡Oye!

－¡Tiene novio! －la respuesta ―que finalmente pudo entender― de Gintoki lo pillo desprevenido, tanto que se quedó sin habla por unos instantes.

No había manera ni en el cielo ni en la tierra, ni siquiera en el infierno de que Kagura estuviera de novia ¡Es decir! Estaba enamorada de Gintoki, y cualquier persona meramente normal no saldría con otra estando enamorada de alguien más.

¡Y de ser cierto! ¡El sería el primero en saberlo!

Tal vez se trataba de un mal entendido o Gintoki mal entendió las palabras del Capitán de la primera División del Shinsengumi.

 _"¡Debe ser eso! ¡No hay duda!"_

－¿Te ha dicho quién es? －cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una trampa o simplemente las intenciones de Okita eran fastidiar a su Jefe.

－Lo suficiente como para saberlo.

－¡Ni siquiera te ha dicho quién es! ¡Cierto! －lo miro con severidad incorporándose del suelo seguido del permanentado－No hay manera de que sea cierto, piénsalo por un momento Gin-san－y como si Shinpachi tuviera telepatía, se dio cuenta de que a Gintoki comenzaban a saltarles sombríos pensamientos－¡Mejor no lo pienses! Vamos al Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente se le daba mejor el cuento de la Princesa y el Sapo, que el de la China y el Bastardo Vice-Comandante Demoníaco Príncipe de la Mayonesa mejor conocido como Mayora. ¿Un título bastante largo? Nada comparado con el nombre de ese monito que había hecho de Gintoki un tiro al blanco.

Había destruido uno de los mitos que rondaban por las calles que tanto frecuentaba, y no es como si le prestara mucha atención a ellos tampoco. La cosa era que Hijikata no se había convertido en un frasco de mayonesa al besarlo como había escuchado. Puede que aquello se tratara de una simple excusa de por medio para no pensar abiertamente que había disgustado de sus labios por que se le antojaron.

La sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro desde que salió del cuartel del Shinsengumi, como tampoco presto la más mínima atención a la moto que había pasado a su lado a una velocidad excesiva, de haberlo notado, le hubiera sugerido a los tiros a Gintoki que tuviera más cuidado, ya que él iba manejando.

Al adentrarse al Yorozuya, tiro su calzado junto con su paraguas a un costado y tomo la primera toalla que encontró limpia al ingresar al baño, olvidándose por completo de llevar ropa limpia para cambiarse. Por lo silenciosos que estaba todo dedujo que no había nadie en casa, por lo que no le preocupo que alguien la viera si salía del baño con una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Tras desvestirse arrojo el uniforme perteneciente del quisquilloso Vice-Comandante a la canasta de ropa sucia. En momentos como ese daba gracias al cielo de tener un Shinpachi ama de casas edición limitada como amigo, de no ser así tendría ella que lavar su ropa ¡Y quién sabe si la de Gintoki también!

Estando dentro de la tina, un gruñido de su estómago, debido a que tenía hambre, hizo que maldijera por lo bajo. Termino de salir antes de tiempo, y consiente que no había traído su ropa, se cubrió con la diminuta toalla.

Con preocupante dificultan, llego a la puerta del baño. Ya había sentido ese dolor de cabeza antes, fue cuando Shinpachi había ido a comprar los helados y ella se había quedado a escuchar a la chismosa de Yamazaki.

Miro sin expresión su mano vendada, la había mantenido alejada del agua mientras se bañaba. Desecho la idea de que era la profunda cortada en su mano la causante de su dolor de cabeza.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, con pasos pocos coordinados avanzo a su armario-cama, y al llegar lo abrió con lentitud, con el ceño fruncido mando a volar la pala que había encontrado dentro y al cabo de unos minutos termino de cambiarse.

Ahora no era solo el dolor de cabeza lo que la agobiaban, sino que sentía unas ligeras náuseas y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

No recordaba haberse comido nada fuera de su fecha de caducidad, solo ese diminuto trozo de pescado que el mezquino del Gorila le había ofrecido. Pensó que se debía a que no había llenado su estómago hasta reventar como normalmente lo hacía y antes de que se diera cuenta termino por vaciar la heladera y los productos comestibles que había encontrado en las bolsas sobre el sofá.

Un poco mejor que antes, se dispuso a mirar la televisión, ahora solo le tocaba esperar a que Shinpachi apareciera y preparara la cena, por otro lado, debía hablar con ambos de un viaje que planeaba hacer sola, y aunque ella no necesitara de la aquiescencia del permanentado para hacerlo, se lo haría saber para de esa manera evitar su preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

El joven de ojos café se cuestionó seriamente si el haberle sugerido a su Jefe que vallasen al Shinsengumi estuvo bien. Por otro lado se arrepentía de no haberle pedido que hiciera un juramento de sangre ¡Se lo había repetido en todo el camino que al llegar no armara un escándalo! Y fue lo primero que el muy maldito hizo al llegar.

－¡¿Dónde está?! －con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el bramido descontrolado de la frenética bestia de Gintoki resonó en todo el cuartel. Siendo sujetados por dos hombres del Shinsengumi, y estado en modo _Super Padre Celoso_ _,_ no le fue difícil soltarse. Al primero lo golpeo en el estómago mandándole a volar a unos tres metros en el aire, mientras que al otro lo derribó de una patada en la cabeza－ ¡Todo es tu culpa Shinpachi! ¡Si no le hubieras sacado los ojos de encima!

－Pero ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Kagura ya no es una niña, no necesita que la esté vigilando! －ignorando al pobre hombre en el suelo, Shinpachi termino por pararse sobre él.

－¡Con ese novio bastardo que tiene! ¡Está claro que el mal gusto lo saco de ti! －imito sus acciones, pisoteando al policía bajo sus pies.

－¡Para empezar podrías decirme quien es su novio! ¡¿No lo crees?! －gruño entre dientes, listo para lanzarse a la lucha－¡Además, ya es hora de que te hagas a la idea! ¡Kagura ya es toda una mujer y…!

¡Boom!

Unos centímetros más cerca y Sougo hubiera dado justo en el blanco.

－¿Danna, gafas parlantes, a que se debe su visita? －con voz desinteresada, Sougo hizo acto de presencia con su bazooka en mano ―claro causante del acontecimiento― y junto con el Kondo.

－Esto no es un campo de batalla－con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido continuo－Si quieren pelear váyanse a otro lado－le reprocho el Comandante.

Estaba molesto, no por la inoportuna visita de ellos, sino porque ―y así pensaba el― se culpaba por la ruptura que se había llevado a cabo frente a sus narices hace unas horas atrás.

Gintoki como siempre no escucho palabra alguna, y caminando hacia él, hizo sonar sus nudillos.

－Ya estabas al tanto de todo eh Gorila, que mi pequeña y ese…－lo sujeto del cuello apretando los diente airado.

－Lo supe esta mañana－repuso con calma, sujetando el brazo que se apretaba a su cuello.

－¡Entonces es cierto! －exclamo sorprendido el Shimura menor. Sin salir aun del estupor, llego hasta Gintoki y lo jalo con fuerzas del cabello alejándolo de Kondo, pues por el rabillo del ojo había visto a OKita pasar su mano sobre la empuñadura de su Katana.

－¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No voy a permitir que la niña de mis ojos salga con ese bastardo! －grito el Shiroyasha, haciendo ademan de desvainar su bakutou－¡Con ese…¡Anpan sin relleno!

Después de soltar esa inesperada comparación un silencio sepulcral los envolvió.

Silencio.

Puro silencio.

－Espera un momento Gin-san－Shinpachi emitió un gruñido de desagrado. Que su mirada se había ensombrecido se advertía incluso a través de sus gafas －Te refieres a que… Acaso estas sugiriendo que Kagura está… Con Yamazaki… ¡Con el idiota de Yamazaki! ¡DE YAMAZAKI!

－¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese maldi…－llegando a su punto límite de estupideces ese día, termino por hundir la cabeza de Gintoki en la pared de su costado de una patada.

Si Kagura lo hubiera escuchado, su cabeza ya estaría en la sagrada pared del cielo.

－Estas mal informado Yorozuya, el no…－y esta vez fue el turno del Gorila de acabar de igual forma en manos de Shinpachi.

－Debiste haberme escuchado Gin-san－replico, presionando con su mano la cabeza de Kondo－¿Kagura saliendo con Yamazaki? Déjale los cuentos de terror a Hasegawa-san－su semblante se había vuelto inusualmente tenso y frió－Okita-san, le pido que deje de jugar con el estado mental deteriorado de Gin-san－la fría mirada que le dirigió no le movió ni un pelo, de hecho una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

Su plan nunca fue decirle con quien estaba saliendo la China, todo lo que hizo fue soltarle algunas pistas para ver qué tan lejos llegaba la imaginación de ese hombre, aunque jamás se esperó que llegara a la ridícula conclusión de que podría ser Zaki.

Sougo no solo había descubierto que el antiguo Shiroyasha le celaba a muerte a su eterna rival, sino que también la dichosa relación de Hijikata y la Yato era una total farsa y el parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de eso. No pensaba desmentirla tampoco, de hecho a sus ojos era una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan.

Al ver como el menor de los Shimura se despedía y llevaba a rastras al permanentado del lugar, el bichito de la duda carcomió en Kondo.

－Como llego a esa conclusión el Yorozuya－pregunto en voz alta y de inmediato Sougo añadió.

－Nunca lo sabremos Kondo-san, nunca lo sabremos.

.

.

.

.

.

－Tu cabeza está llena de mierda Gin-san－nunca pensó que la patada que le había dado lo dejaría inconsciente, aunque en el fondo se lo merecía.

Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Realmente lidiar con los celos de Gintoki era un suplicio.

Después de asegurarse de haberlo atado con fuerza a la moto para que de esa manera no se cayera, finalmente se dispuso a manejar.

－¿Por qué se habrá molestado en contártelo Okita-san? －pregunto en voz alta, y después de pensarlo un poco añadió－No la culparía si se buscara a alguien, está sufriendo mucho por tu causa－lo último lo dijo en voz lúgubre, después de todo a él también le estaba afectando toda esa situación.

Ahora que Shinpachi lo pensaba no había visto señales de vida de Kagura y Hijikata en ese poco tiempo que estuvo en el Shinsengumi, y no era solo eso lo que le inquietaba. Kondo no solo había confirmado lo dicho por Gintoki, sino que estuvo a punto de decirles quien era, y vaya él lo obligo a callarse.

Por lo tanto dispuso de ese largo tiempo que tardaría en llegar a la Yorozuya para pensar en ese misterioso novio.

Analizar y descartar toda posibilidad, se dijo pensativo.

 **Isao Kondo:** Un hombre con complejo de gorila y tendencias acosadoras. Ya está enamorado de alguien, y lamentablemente era su hermana: **Descartado.**

 **Okita Sougo:** Sádico por naturaleza, con un grave problema para idear asesinatos que resulten contra su propio Vice-Comandante, sin mencionar que su relación con Kagura era sumamente pésima, además de que había sido el quien se lo había medio contado a su Jefe: **Descartado.**

 **Harada Unosuke:** Era calvo: **Descartado.**

 **Sasaki Tetsunosuke:** **Desecho la idea tan rápida como la formulo.**

 **Yamazaki Sagaru:** Era bueno cortejando mujeres, y se le daba muy bien infiltrarse en territorio enemigo. Aunque era mayor que Hijikata y Kondo, a simple vista se podría considerar de la misma edad que él, y además estaba locamente enamorado de Tama: **Descartado por su sencillez.**

¿Quién más quedaba? A su parecer ya había nombrado a todos los posibles hombres.

 _"Kagura está enamorada de Gin-san, su novio tendría que ser malditamente… igual o_ _"_

 ** _Hijikata Toushiro_** : Con una contextura física similar a la de Gintoki y fracciones no tan diferentes.

Era un hombre que se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.

Gintoki no.

No le gustaba visitar los clubes de cabaret, y las mujeres no parecían llamarle la atención.

Gintoki no había tenido suerte, hasta que la cortesana se apiado de él.

Con una gran adicción a la mayonesa.

Gintoki a los dulces.

Hablaba a menudo del Sepukku.

Gintoki de la leche de fresas.

 _"…Diferente"_

¡Qué posibilidades había de que su suposición fuera cierta! ¡¿10%?! ¡¿40%?! ¡¿70%?!

－¡Kagura! －no se había dado cuenta, pero ya se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras con suma rapidez, dejando tirada la moto en la entrada del _Snack Otose_ y junto con él a Gintoki－¡Kagu…!－recibió de lleno en el rostro una lata de frijoles vacío. Al parecer había interrumpido su placido sueño.

Sobándose la nariz con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor surcando sus ojos se incorporó del suelo.

 _"¿Qué se supone que haga? Preguntarle si está saliendo con Hijikata-san. No, no, no, no, terminaría por arrojarme al rió"_

－¿Cuándo llegaste? －le pregunto, echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación de su Jefe. No es como si sospechara que Kagura estuviera escondiendo a alguien, pero por si las dudas así lo hizo.

－¿Cuándo te vas? －pregunto insidiosamente. Se levantó del cómodo sofá y al llegar junto a él, llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a estirarlas como si de goma se trataran－ ¡Tengo hambre Shinpachiii! －chillo inflando los mofletes.

Cuando vio sus brillantes ojos y su carita de borreguito, se dio cuenta de que aquello le producía cierta sensación de alivio.

 _"Kagura está bien"_

Ambos voltearon la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y como se lo esperaban era un Gintoki medio muerto quien se adentraba a la Yorozuya.

－Fue todo un horrible sueño－musito negando con la cabeza efusivamente, antes de entrar al baño con una cara de alivio.

－¿De qué habla?

－No le prestes atención, se ha dado con un palo antes de venir－sacándole hierro al asunto, Shinpachi se encamino a la cocina para cumplir con su rol de Madre: Darle de comer a su hija.

Al cabo de unos minutos la Yato escucho como era llamada por Gintoki, quien asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta del baño.

－Kagura, puedes alcanzarme la toalla－le pidió castañeando los dientes por causa del frío.

Evito el más mínimo contacto visual, aun así le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

A pasos tranquilos se adentró al cuarto del mayor en busca de lo pedido, y de inmediato sintió como alguien ingresaba detrás de ella.

－Deja que yo la lleve－al principio no entendió porque razón Shinpachi le había sujetado de las manos con fuerza, por lo que cuando miro sus propias manos, se percató de que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar como una gelatina.

－No… está bien.

－Deja que la lleve－insisto con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Kagura le mostró la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en ese momento. No importaba que tan atento y sobreprotector fuera Shinpachi con ella, no podría evitar que ella viera a Gintoki a la cara o hablara con él, después de todo vivían juntos.

Si en ese momento le decía que planeaba irse de viaje, daba por seguro que el pensaría que ella estaba huyendo. De cierta forma era así, pero antes de que esa idea se planteara en su cabeza, pensó en Gintoki y en Tsukuyo. Ahora que eran pareja, seguro que ambos querrían tener su propia casa y su privacidad, y ella no pensaba negárselo.

Salió del cuarto seguida de Shinpachi. A pocos pasos de llegar al confortable sofá y testigo de su flojera, escucho como el sonido del timbre resonaba en toda la sala indicando la visita de alguien.

No se detuvo a pensar siquiera un segundo de quien podría tratarse, en realidad no le importó en lo más mínimo, hasta que fue a recibirlo.

－Qué bueno verte－antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder, a Kagura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

No.

Shinpachi no podría protegerla, nadie podría protegerla… de la cruda realidad.

－Tsukky.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del pequeño acto que habían presenciado su Comandante y subordinados, termino por salir del cuartel y hace ya varias horas que se encontraba patrullando, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había anochecido. No tenía ganas de regresar aun y tampoco quería lidiar con el sermón que le esperaba por haberse ido sin avisarle a nadie.

No fue sino hasta que una repentina lluvia comenzó a golpear con fuerza las ventanillas del auto que se obligó a regresar al Shinsengumi. Cuando ya debía encontrarse a unos pocos kilómetros de su destino, ante sus ojos todo pareció pasar tan rápido.

El haz de un par de faros broto de la oscuridad detrás del coche, lo envistió con fuerza y termino por perder el control del vehículo. En esos tortuosos segundo que tardo en abrir los ojos, vio la repentina sangre pegajosa y húmeda cubrir sus brazos y piernas. El ruido del metal que se quebraba y los cristales que estallaban al impactar contra unos árboles fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de perder la consciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca había pensado que Dios la había maldecido, a pesar de tener un hermano como el que tenía, y a pesar del padre que le había tocado, jamás lo pensó de esa manera. Pero en ese momento, tenía todas las razones para creer que así era.

Ya estaba al tanto de la relacion amoroso de su Jefe con la líder del Hyakka ―aunque ellos no lo sabían― pero había algo, ya sea Dios, el destino o la misma muerte, que parecían quererle refregar en la cara aquel tema tabú tan evidente.

Se obligó a sonreír y a mantener su tono de voz sereno y fluido cuando le abrió la puerta, cuando se sentó junto a ella y hablaron de temas sin importancia, incluso cuando Gintoki había dicho frente a ella lo candente que era la cortesana, y está claramente no tardo en dirigir varios kunais a su cabeza.

－¡Nos moriremos de hambre Shinpachi! －se quejó el permanentado, debido a la tardanza de este.

Sentados en cada esquina del Kotatsu, la pareja y la Yato esperaban a que el faltante traspasara la puerta de la cocina con sus platos de comida, aunque esta última no tuviera apetito para nada.

－¿Te sientes bien? －viendo la cara de la pelirroja en ese momento, era natural que Tsukuyo estuviera preocupada, y claro su comentario no tardo en llamar la atención de Gintoki.

－Estas muy pensativa hoy Kagura, no es propio de ti－para la Yato en esos momentos, la preocupación de ambos solo le sonó a insoportable estupidez. Que deseosa estaba de levantarse y salir corriendo a donde fuera que sus pies la llevaran. Irse a un lugar lejos, muy lejos.

－Son ideas tuyas－respondió con una sonrisa, forzando al máximo sus dotes interpretativos. Para suerte de ella Shinpachi no tardó en aparecer, evaporando aquel ambiente tétrico que se estaba formando.

－No vas a morirte si me ayudas un poco－le recrimino, caminando con sumo cuidado hacia ellos, ya que sostenía con sus manos una olla de Sukiyaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche, cuando Yamazaki había recibido la noticia del accidente al contestar el teléfono, del cual no se había despegado en ningún momento debido a la extrema preocupación de su Comandante.

"No tardara en llamar" le había dicho su superior mordiéndose las uñas esa misma noche.

Kondo fue el primero en esfumarse del cuartel al enterarse, lo extraño después fue que el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi lo había hecho también.

¡Todos los del escuadrón de Hijikata habían ido a verle! Y por más que el espía quisiera ir también, Sougo le había ordenado que se quedara argumentando que su presencia era insignificante e inútil, y una orden era un orden.

.

.

.

.

.

Esas horas transcurridas, en la que con fingida naturalidad se había llevado la cena, Shinpachi no había dejado de verla, como si buscara con su mirada la más mínima grieta en su corazón. Fue la razón por la que para escapar de su perspicacia, después de que terminaron de comer, salió de la Yorozuya, y hace ya varios minutos que se encontraba sentada al pie de la escalera. Se encontraba distraída en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el oscuro cielo y sentía las ocasionales ráfagas de viento frio en su rostro.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y las voces de los dos más adultos, Kagura sintió bajar un escalofrió por su espalda.

－No seas mal agradecido Gintoki－escucho la enojada voz de la rubia y la risa poco disimulada de su Jefe.

－Si, si－le restó importancia con un gesto de mano, y al percatarse de la presencia de la Yato arrugo la nariz－Si vas a estar afuera, deberías abrigarte－en una ocasión distinta la Yato le hubiera contestado con insultos y un par de golpes, pero en ese momento había perdido fuerza interna y aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido y sus ojos se hubieran dilatado.

Qué alivio seria que todo quedara definitivamente sumido en esa oscuridad y el mundo se acabara en ese instante.

－Kagura ¿Sucedió algo? －cuando noto que una mano se había posado sobre su hombro, alzo la vista y vio que Tsukuyo la estaba mirando con gesto preocupado.

 _"Esto…es demasiado"_

Tenía que aceptar, que no había mejor mujer para Gintoki que la que se encontraba parada a su lado. Al agachar su cabeza, una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla. Saberlo era tan doloroso, pero admitirlo era algo sumamente morboso.

－No es nada－dijo, intentando que su voz sonara normal, pero las fuerzas no le daban para tanto.

－Sabes que voy a estar cerca si me necesitas－Kagura asintió con un gesto. A Tsukuyo no podría explicarle. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

Antes de que la cortesana se despidiera de Kagura, Gintoki anuncio que la acompañaría hasta Yoshiwara, argumentando que era muy tarde y que estaba bastante lejos, aunque estaba demás decir que era peligroso andar sola por las calles.

Kagura no replico, no respondió, ni los miro, y una vez que sintió que se habían ido ingreso a la Yorozuya. Antes de que Shinpachi pudiera alcanzarla, Kagura se adentró al baño, y después de unos segundos, escucho el ruido del agua al caer.

－…Kagura－la llamo en un susurro. Estando frente a la habitación de Gintoki y tan lejos de la entrada era imposible que lo escuchara.

A pocos metros de llegar al baño, pudo escucharlo. Aquel chillido era tan horrible, tan desgarrador, que retrocedo unos pasos mientras sacudía la cabeza. Su rostro se había desencajado en una espantosa mueca de sufrimiento.

El potente y prolongado alarido que emitió la Yato estaba mezclado con la desesperación y el sufrimiento que la embargaban. Su sonido encogió el corazón de su amigo.

Yendo en contra de todo razonamiento, destrozo la puerta y entro. Kagura se había metido a la tina con la ropa puesta y el internamente agradecía eso. La levanto de ambos brazos mojándose en el acto, y sin saber cómo, ambos quedaron arrodillados junto a la tina completamente mojados.

Kagura levanto la mano para secarse las lagrima, no quería que la viera de esa manera, pero Shinpachi la abrazo y apretó la cara de la Yato contra su pecho.

－Está bien si lloras Kagura－le susurro. Ella intento zafarse y salir corriendo, pero los brazos de Shinpachi la ciñeron con más fuerza cuando ella intento hacerlo－Así que ya no te contengas－le dijo, cuando esa catarata de lágrimas comenzó a descender con más fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

El pasillo que daba lugar al cuarto privado del Hospital, en donde Hijikata descansaba, estaba atiborrado de los miembros del Shinsengumi.

Aún era de madrugada, y el frio colaba los huesos de los uniformados hombres, incluso algunos se habían tomado la molestia de traer consigo sus futones para poder dormir en ese estrecho pasillo.

Aunque el Doctor a cargo del estado médico de Hijikata, solo diera permiso para que el superior de este entrara, Sougo a punta de espada se adentró de igual forma.

Verlo acostado sobre la blanca cama de Hospital, con la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos vendados, incluso aquel collarín que rodeaba su cuello, lo alegraba internamente. Sin duda para Sougo la imagen sería más maravillosa de no ser por esa bolsa sujetada por encima de su cabeza, que se encargaba de suministrarle las drogas que sosegaban su dolor.

El simple hecho de escuchar que el Vice-Comandante se encontraba completo y relativamente ileso lleno a Kondo de una sensación de gratitud y alegría rayana en la euforia.

Como toda visita tiene su fin, el suyo dio por terminado. Con pasos tranquilos, Sougo salió del cuarto seguido de su Comandante.

－Yo provoque esto Sougo－comenzó a decir, pero el menor le puso una mano sobre el hombro para hacerlo callar.

－¿En qué sentido podría ser esto tu culpa? －con voz suave y leve continuo－Ha sido solo un accidente. La china, la ruptura y no sé qué más mierda no tienen nada que ver.

－Incluso si dices eso…－murmuro cabizbajo. Al ver la expresión malhumorada de Sougo, tuvo que abstenerse de continuar－ ¡Tengo que avisarle! －exclamo sobresaltado, como si acabara de recordarlo.

La inexpresiva expresión de Sougo cambio tan rápido al oírlo. Un buen momento, una buena ocasión, y un ingenuo superior, que más podría Okita pedir.

－En este momento la China debe estar en su quinto sueño infernal, lo mejor será que se lo digamos mañana a primera hora.

－Mmmn…es cierto, tienes toda la razón pero, y si se rehúsa.

－Yo me encargo de eso, y una cosa mas－la sonrisa de Okita fue lenta y complacida－Como aprecio tanto a Hijikata-san, me encargare de arreglarle las cosas con la China－como propio del Gorila, ignoro los terribles presentimientos que lo invadían－Pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda Kondo-san－lo miro con picardía esperando su respuesta.

－Que tengo que hacer－contesto con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos con pesar, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco. Se había dejado consolar por Shinpachi, por la simple razón de que lo necesitaba, y por alguna extraña razón ambos acabaron durmiendo juntos en el futon del permanentado.

Gintoki no había regresado, aunque eso era algo que ella ya se lo esperaba.

Se soltó del fuerte agarre de Shinpachi y se encamino a la sala. No supo si fue coincidencia o simple destino, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar justo cuando paso por su lado.

Una vez que atendió, lo aparto con rapidez de sus sensibles oídos.

－Gorila－reconoció su voz, pero no entendió que quería decirle－Si no dejas de gritar no podre entenderte－tras escuchar la rápida y concisa explicación del Jefe de la policía, quedo consternada, en realidad tampoco había entendido palabra alguna de la que había soltado－Ah…¡Sádico! －no le fue difícil saber lo que había pasado, claramente el castaño le había arrebatado de las manos el teléfono a Kondo.

－ _No es de mi agrado hablar contigo China sucia_ －Sougo hizo una breve pausa y añadió－ _Pero como en este caso el tema es importante lo hare._

－¡Habla de una vez!

－ _Hijikata-san sufrió un accidente, está al borde de la muerte_ －Kagura no se había dado cuenta, pero ejerció presión sobre el agarre del teléfono.

－¿Y eso…?

－ _Luego Kondo-san te lo cuenta. Ahora mueve tu flácido trasero del Yorozuya y ven aquí_ －bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio. No podía explicarlo, pero su garganta se había resecado.

－Porque tengo que ir, ¡Ni que fuera su madre! －exclamo con voz contenida. Hijikata y ella nunca habían tenido nada que los familiarizara, uniera o siquiera un gusto compartido.

－ _Bueno, la princesa venía con él_ －Sougo resulto ser bastante inteligente, y se las arregló para que acatara su orden.

Después de escuchar el grito "¡De haberlo dicho antes!" De la Yato, el bip que indicaba la finalización de la llamada lo hizo sonreír.

Todo marchaba exactamente como lo había planeado.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni bien había llegado Okita le había indicado el camino, y sospechosamente se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla. Y una vez que llegaron, Sougo se detuvo frente a la puerta.

－Me falto decirte que…－dejo la frase sin terminar para lograr mayor efecto antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa－Ya le dieron de alta a Soyo-Hime.

－¡¿Qué?! －el momentáneo fastidio que sintió Kagura fue remplazado por una gratitud instantánea－¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué Mayora?

－La protegió con su vida－se contuvo, con todas las fuerzas se contuvo de reírse en su cara.

－No está mal－el Sádico la escucho murmurar, su rostro era el retrato del desconcierto－Si paso a verlo no está mal.

－No puedes－le corto Sougo con gesto serio－En este momento Hijikata-san esta con una linda enfermera.

Lógicamente, fue un error decir eso.

Kagura arqueo las cejas, intentando pensar con claridad a que se debía el creciente enojo.

－¿Te molesta eso China?.

－¿A mí? Para nada－su rostro se transformó en una máscara, una hermosa mascara sonriente que lo ocultaba todo.

－Creo que escuche algo－se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo－Hmmn creo que fue un grito, ¿Un chillido tal vez? －de reojo la vio fruncir el ceño y mojarse los labios.

Pobre Sougo. Esa era la emoción que ocultaba su sonrisa.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, Okita se estrelló contra la puerta rompiéndola en mil pedazos ¿Quién iba a pensar que la China fuera tan posesiva? Se dijo mientras impactaba de bruces contra el suelo.

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Hijikata, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama con la camisa medio abierta, y junto a él una guapa enfermera, entro al cuarto y avanzo hasta detenerse justo enfrente de Sougo, con una inocente sonrisa levanto el pie e hizo presión sobre su cabeza.

－Te dije que no podías entrar Sádico－siseó, fastidiada.

－¿China? ¿Qué hace aquí la China, Sougo? －pregunto mientras se abotonaba la camisa, pues la enfermera que Sougo había mencionado prácticamente lo había obligado a someterse a un chequeo rutinario. Claro que ante los ojos de la Yato era todo, menos un chequeo médico.

Dejando eso de lado, Kagura debía encontrar una respuesta que le fuera útil.

－El sukonbu es más barato aquí en el hospital－al verlo, se resistió de preguntarle como estaba, después de todo no era propio de ella y mucho menos hacia él.

－Que rápido eres Hijikata-san, veo que remplazaste a la China con rapidez－la Yato no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero Sougo se había zafado de su agarre, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos cabe decir.

－¡Cierra la boca Sougo! －le grito en un susurro, hace poco más de dos horas había despertado, por lo que tenía la garganta reseca.

－Ya lo veo－y la contestación de Kagura lo hizo sobresaltarse de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué razón se estaba tomando enserio el comentario de ese bastardo? Pensó irritado.

En cuanto la vio salir de su habitación, la sensación de explicarle lo sucedido lo embargo. ¡No le debía explicación alguna pero…! Aun así fue tras ella.

Sougo se tambaleo un poco hasta llegara a la cama, en donde se sentó, y una vez ahí extrajo de su bolsillo una mini radio.

－Kondo-san, el señor y la señora Mayorin van en camino.

－ _¡Yo me encargo!_ －una vez que apago la radio, dirigió su mirada a la única mujer presente.

－¿Cuánto crees que tarde en hacer efecto? －pregunto Sougo en tono desinteresado.

－Bueno…si le sumamos el peso corporal de Hijikata-san y la cantidad de droga suministrada, su apetito sexual no tardara en despertar.

－Ansió escuchar sus grito.

－¿La de la hermosa joven? －pregunto, fingiendo interés.

－No exactamente.

.

.

.

.

.

－¡China! －la había llamado a gritos mientras caminaba con rapidez, y no había manera de que Kagura detuviera su corrida y volteara a verlo－¡Podrías escucharme!

－¡Deja de seguirme! －grito con ferocidad, golpeando las puertas del ascensor las cuales no se dignaban a abrirse. Cuando entro y las puertas metálicas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, Hijikata la alcanzo a tiempo, quedando ambos dentro.

Al verla enojada, no le pregunto qué le sucedía. Era evidente que a continuación se sentiría impelido a explicarle lo inexplicable. Cosa que, desde luego lo hizo.

－No te hagas ideas raras－la miro y sonrió, tanto como sus labios hinchados se lo permitieron. Ninguno de los dos se los esperaba, pero un brusco movimiento los sacudió a ambos, ocasionando que Kagura callera entre sus brazos. Sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, permanecieron en esa posición.

－¿Mayora?－le recorrió un estremecimiento de temor, pero no logro hacer lo sensato y desprenderse de sus brazos.

Cuando Hijikata la vio mojarse los labios, sus labios llenos, suaves, rosados; el arco de su labio superior más corto que el otro era dolorosamente encantador. Hizo una brusca inspiración ¿Se había vuelto loco?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió firme su cuerpo apretado al de ella. Estaba todo apoyada en él, flácida. Y él era fuerte y equilibrado. Infinitamente confiable. Al ver su expresión seria y fija en ella, se le afirmaron las piernas… y la embargo una vergüenza terrible.

Se refreno de chillar y apartarse bruscamente, pero si se desprendió de sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo arder las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido en esos ojos azul acero? No más de lo que él se había atrevido a mirar sus labios.

Había tenido la osadía y el descaro de tenerla tan cerca de él, a tal extremo que la idea de que su proximidad los fusionaría había pasado por su cabeza. Tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que, después de que el repentino y brusco movimiento había cesado no la había soltado, de hecho la había apretado con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

¿No era el Vice-Comandante demoniaco totalmente indiferente al sexo opuesto? Entonces ¿Por qué en sus ojos se habían reflejado un deseo intenso?

Pensar que pudo haberle robado su primer beso, ocasionando una posible obsesión, la hizo lamentarse de sus actos y al mismo tiempo la lleno de una satisfacción indescriptible.

Recordando como en el caso del Gorila; Otae le había mencionado a Kondo que el exceso de pelo en su pozo de deseos no impedía que el fuera amado. Ocasionado su actual y bien conocido acosador.

¿Se habría repetido la historia con ella? Y de ser así, de ahora en más tendría que lidiar con un Mayorila acosador.

Se maldijo una diez mil veces porque ¡Rayos! Esa idea no le desagradaba para nada.

－El ascensor no se mueve－su voz tembló. A pesar de estar dándole la espalda, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa－Y ahora que…－fijo la vista en sus labios en el momento en el que volteo.

Su cuerpo se paralizo al recordar ese suave beso que le había robado. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a retumbarle el corazón cuando vio como embozaba una repentina y encantadora sonrisa.

－Solo nos queda esperar.

¡Porque su voz había sonado malditamente dulce!

Se abofeteo mentalmente al recordar lo malhumorado que se mostraba Hijikata siempre con ella, considerándola una ociosa que interrumpía su trabajo. Tratándola con frialdad e indiferencia. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?

Su manera de verla, la sonrisa en su rostro, que le formo unos deliciosos surcos en las mejillas y su dulce voz. Aunque lo intento, Kagura no pudo evitar pensar en Gintoki.

El desaliento y el disgusto hicieron presa en ella.

Las personas que quería, las personas importantes para ella. Todo eso tendría que dejarlo atrás. En cuanto las puertas se abrieran, en cuanto se dignaran a hacerlo. Se iría para no volver.

Quizás con la distancia llegue el olvido. Quizás las penurias del viaje acaben con ella. Pero hasta entonces, Kagura tendría que enfrentar todo y a todos. Y eso incluía, el profundo amor que sentía por Gintoki.

Lo que no esperaba, era que el momento estaría más cerca de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"¡Esa idiota!"_

De ser por el habría ido a buscarle. La razón por la que no lo había hecho hasta el momento, era porque justo en ese momento se había presentado un gran problema.

Gintoki lo había despertado a base de gritos, y él se contuvo de replicar cuando lo vio más serio de lo normal. Finalmente lo entendió, cuando vio en sus manos sujetar lo que al parecer era un uniforme, para ser más exactos perteneciente de algún miembro del Shinsengumi.

Lo vio romper algunas cosas y soltar uno que otro improperio cuando le respondió que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacia aquello en la canasta de ropa sucia. Siendo consciente de la ausencia de la Yato, y ellos sin tener nada que ver, era de esperarse que sus preguntas sin respuestas la llevaran hacia ella.

Cuando menos entendía Gintoki de ese farrago que debilitaba insidiosamente su consciencia. Empezó a rebullir y a reclamar.

－¡No me jodas! －golpeo con el puño cerrado la mesa de escritorio－¡Kagura está saliendo con alguien! ¡Y ni siquiera estaba al tanto de eso! －estallo en un acceso de cólera.

Shinpachi lo vio boquiabierto mientras el continuaba gritando, rojo de ira y con las venas del cuello hinchadas.

－Debe…debe haber alguna explicación－musito en voz baja, y en cuanto Gintoki lo miro, noto como el miedo electrizaba hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo.

－Entonces dímela si lo sabes－de pronto sonrió de una manera aterradora. El menor tuvo la impresión de que casi podía meterse en la piel de su Jefe, y sentir esas fuerzas furiosas que lo sacudían. Él tampoco lo sabía, Kagura no le había hablado de ese tema, por lo que tampoco podía evitar sentirse enojado, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

－Lo mejor…lo mejor será que esperemos a que Kagura llegue－la sugerencia era bastante inútil, pero le sirvió a Shinpachi para retenerlo hasta que la Yato llegara.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hora. Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que quedaron encerrados. ¡Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta! Se cuestionó furiosa, mientras escuchaba los quejidos ahogados de dolor del pelinegro.

No había pasado ni dos días desde el accidente. Estaba claro que sus heridas no habían sanado aun. Y lo que complicaba más las cosas, era el hecho de estar encerrado con ella. Sin conocimientos o alguna informacion útil sobre qué hacer en una situacion como esa.

－¡Bastardos de mierda! －golpeo una y otra vez las duras puertas de hierro, dejando la impresión de sus puños en ellos－Si me escuchan…¡Si me escuchan abran la…!－se interrumpió a ella misma al escuchar un quejido más audible que el anterior.

Kagura se giró hacia él, mirándolo ceñuda.

Se arrodillo, y coloco su mano sobre su frente ¡Estaba hirviendo en fiebre! Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su rostro había perdido todo color.

Reprimió un chillido de sorpresa cuando la sujeto de la muñeca.

El recelo hizo más penetrante la mirada de sus ojos azul, pero era un recelo de la naturaleza correcta. No era miedo sino una puesta en guardia.

Cuando Hijikata abrió sus ojos y la miro, Kagura se ruborizo un poco. O tal vez el rubor fue de irritación.

El observo la mano que sujetaba, esbelta, de dedos largos, y la fina y delicada muñeca. No podía ser tan delicada como parecía.

Aunque el deseo inexplicable de poseerla era fuerte, se contuvo de arremeter contra ella y tomarla en ese estrecho lugar. ¡Dios! El realmente no podía explicarlo, pero estaba deseoso de probar de sus labios.

¿Cómo es que podía tener esos deseos hacia ella?

¿Cómo no tenerlos?

En uno de sus momentos de lucidez, se cuestionó si el accidente que había sufrido pudo haberle ocasionado algún daño que el desconocía.

－Eres ruidosa－quiso apartar su mano, pero su cuerpo no le obedeció－Eres muy ruidosa－su filosa mirada la hizo estremecerse.

 _"¿Por qué esta tan enojado?"_

Esta vez no intento apartar su mano, sino que utilizo la otra libre para pellizcarle la mejilla.

－Deja de mirarme de esa manera－el que Hijikata la pusiera nerviosa era algo que jamás admitiría.

A pesar de que su cuerpo aún estaba bajo los efectos de una droga sexual muy potente, el Vice-Comandante se las arregló para mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

Haciendo de grandes esfuerzos para que su propio cuerpo no lo domara a voluntad.

Haciendo de grandes esfuerzos para no disgustar los suaves y rojos labios de la Yato.

El realmente…realmente estaba…haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

Pero había algo, había algo que él no podía por más que quisiera.

－No puedo evitarlo, eres lo más parecido a un frasco de mayonesa en estos momentos－y era soltar palabras dulces. Porque, eran palabras dulces ¿Cierto?

－Quieres que te mate－finalmente hizo lo que ella tanto quería. Hijikata la soltó y se incorporó del suelo, todo ante la atenta mirada aburrida de la Yato. Si permanecía tan cerca de ella perdería la cordura. Y si perdía la cordura perdería la cabeza. Y él no quería eso, no por el momento－Porque mejor no te sientas－le sugirió fingiendo despreocupación.

Aunque por dentro quería golpearlo por forzar su malherido cuerpo. Y es que Hijikata temblaba, sus piernas temblaban ¡Apenas podía mantenerse en pie! Y ella ahí mirándolo, preguntándose que esperaba que ella hiciera.

En un tiempo distinto le hubiera dado igual lo que le sucediera al bastardo de la mayonesa. Pero la bondad y su profunda empatía hacia los animales roñosos parecían aflorar más rápido que su propio demonio.

De mala gana se levantó, lo hizo voltearse hacia ella y lo sujeto de los hombros obligándolo a sentarse. Él se resistió, pero estando tan débil, fue lo mismo que peso pluma.

－¿Podrías quedarte quieto? －le sugirió con molestia en su voz. Por unos segundos sintió una especie de deja vu.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, le dolía la espalda ¡Mierda! Él quería regresar al cuartel y dormir en su cómodo futon. Quería que sus heridas sanaran de una buena vez para poder regresar al trabajo tan pronto como le fuera posible. Tomar distancia de esa pelirroja que lo embelesaba con una simple mirada.

Cuando vio pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizarse por el rostro palidecido de Hijikata, Kagura extrajo de su cheongsam un pañuelo rojo para poder secarle.

－Que mala suerte Mayora－esa simple acción de atención, para él fue una caricia sumamente intima－Seguro que te hubiera gustado quedarte atrapado con ESA mujer－sus piernas rozaban las de él. Y sentía su aliento tan cerca del de él que se mezclaban.

－Para nada－bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos avergonzado－Estoy mejor contigo.

 _"Debe ser la fiebre Kagura ¡Debe ser la fiebre!"_

－Ya estas desvariando bastardo－sonrió al decirlo, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Quiso apartarla y alejarse. Deseaba que ella no viera lo acelerado que le latía el corazón.

Entonces oyó. Un murmullo de voces del otro lado, y el chirrido de las puertas metálicas abrirse con dificultad.

Se le intensificaron los retumbos del corazón, ahogándole la sensatez. Con rapidez, inclino su cabeza y beso sus labios entre abiertos sintió su aliento e incluso su humedad. Consciente del peligro, no perdió tiempo en levantarse y salir del ascensor, tan rápido como sus piernas se la permitieron.

El cuerpo de la Yato se tensó como si un golpe de electricidad la hubiera atravesado, incapaz de moverse permaneció quieta; los ojos como platos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entre abiertos y temblorosos por la sorpresa.

－¿A Mayora…le gusto? －al terminar de decir eso, su expresión paso, tardíamente, a una de espanto.

 _"¡Por supuesto que no! Mayora, Ma-mayora, el… ¡Arg! ¡En que cosas estoy pensando, es imposible!"_

Se deshizo de eso pensamientos tan molestos con una sacudida de cabeza ** _._** Se levantó y salió del ascensor ignorando las miradas de recelo de los presentes. Al pasar por a lado del Vice-Comandante, lo vio suspirar, y cuando noto que ella lo estaba mirando, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se estaba burlando, y Kagura lo sabía. Aun así se resistió de acercarse y golpearlo, en cambio hizo una nota mental que jamás debía olvidar.

 _"Definitivamente lo hare pagar"_

.

.

.

.

.

－Ya ha pasado el medio día－murmuro irritado el peliplateado, con el codo apoyado sobre su mesa de escritorio y su mejilla sobre esta.

Ya no se trataba de una regañada por su vida personal bien escondida, sino del hecho de no haber aparecido para la hora de almorzar, algo que Kagura jamás haría, de alguna manera aquello apaciguaba su enojo, pero daba lugar a la preocupación.

－Tal vez este con Ikumatsu-san, ya sabes ahora que está embarazada, Katsura-san y ella siempre la están cuidando－repuso Shinpachi, tratando de aplacar su ira.

－Zura me lo hubiera dicho－le corto el permanentado con enojo.

Shinpachi solo esperaba que Kagura no se tardara más de una hora en llegar. En cualquier momento, no, en cualquier segundo Gintoki podía explotar cual volcán en erupción.

Para buena suerte o mala, Kagura llego entrando por la puerta con expresión de cansancio.

－¿Dónde estabas? －pregunto Gintoki con la vista fija en ella. La Yato parecía ser plenamente consciente de la irritación en su voz. Aun así lo ignoro y se recostó sobre el sofá－Estoy esperando－su voz manifestaba una frialdad que estaba lejos de poseer. Sin embargo Kagura lo ignoro nuevamente－¡Kagu…!

－No grites－al ver la expresión de la Yato, Shinpachi sintió un miedo paralizante. Si no hacía algo en ese momento la catástrofe se desataría.

－Gin-san y yo estuvimos muy preocupados al ver que no llegabas. Por eso Kagura, queremos saber dónde estuviste－le estaba costando respirar en ese ambiente tan pesado.

－Fui de visita al hospital－esa respuesta no los convenció del todo. Llegando a su punto límite de paciencia, Gintoki se decidió por preguntarle lo que quería saber, y sacarse la duda de una buena vez por todas.

－Estas saliendo con alguien ¿No es así? ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese perro? －ante su atenta mirada, Gintoki arrojo cerca de ella el uniforme que reconoció al instante.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, se incorporó, se agacho y recogió el uniforme del suelo. No parecía ser consciente de la magnitud de su situación, o puede que lo supiera y le diera igual.

－No realmente－no mintió. Fue completamente sincera. Aunque claro, Gintoki no sabía su versión de la historia.

－Entonces debo suponer que esto fue un simple cosplay－el hecho de que quisiera inmiscuirse en su vida la estaba molestando realmente.

No tenía derecho de hacerlo. Era su vida, no la de él.

－Si así fuera no tiene nada que ver contigo－lo fulmino con la mirada, y estuvo a punto de mostrarle su turbación cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella.

－Si así fuera créeme, tiene mucho que ver conmigo－Kagura apretó los puños e inclino su cabeza hasta chocar con la frente de su Jefe.

－Bórrate esa idea de la cabeza Gin-chan, ¿O prefieres que te la borre yo? －el sonrió ante su amenaza.

Aturdido, Shinpachi observo con qué facilidad se hacía añicos la relacion impoluta de sus dos amigos.

Aturdido, el escucho aquella confesión tan amarga entre medio de esa batalla que paralizo a Gintoki tan solo escucharla.

Aturdido… el vio como Kagura desaparecía de su campo de visión con una expresión que jamás había visto.

Podría ser esto ¿El final para ambos?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin importar cuanto creciera o cuanto pelo saliera de ella, Kagura-chan seguiría siendo Kagura-chan. Pero ahora, para Gintoki esa manera en la que siempre la había visto se había esfumado. Se había esfumado tan rápido cuando escucho lo que claramente fue una confesión. Y contra su voluntad comenzó a pensar en ella como mujer. Cerró los ojos con pesar. Ciertamente se enfrentaba a un problema complicado.

Aun así, por más que quisiera ir detrás de ella, sabía que no debía. No con sus ideas y sentimientos distorsionados, no podría siquiera darle la cara. Y puede que él siendo tan idiota, termine por soltar puras guarradas empeorando más la situacion.

－Shinpachi.

－No esperes que te suelte palabras de consuelo. Deja de actuar como un idiota－repuso Shinpachi con cierta furia.

Para el Shiroyasha era cuestionable el enfado de Kagura, pero ¿Patsuan? No lo había lastimado, a no ser que estuviera enamorado de él también. Eso era.

－Imposible－lo miro de pies a cabeza y con firme convicción añadió－¡Definitivamente imposible!

－¡No creas que no sé qué estás pensando! －el permanentado era realmente transparente en ese momento, como una JUMP abierta－Gin-san, tu idiotez no tiene límites－al Shimura ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban.

Con notable tristeza observo la puerta en donde momentos antes Kagura había salido. Sentía un gran aprecio hacia ella, era su importante amiga después de todo. Solo quería verla feliz, quería verla sonreír ¿En qué momento las cosas habían caído en picada? En esa fiesta, en esa maldita fiesta había empezado todo. Kagura sin duda había perdido ese brillo de vida después de ese día. La gran parte de culpa la tenía el inútil parado a su costado, y la otra parte podría tenerla el Vice-Comandante demoniaco, aunque claro, Shinpachi no estaba completamente seguro de eso.

－¿Y ahora que hago? －le pregunto a Shinpachi, como si de un consejero matrimonial se tratase.

－¡Eso no me lo preguntes! －le arrojo lo primero que encontró. Tenía suerte, pedazos de escombros se encontraban esparcidos a su alrededor－No quiero agraviar más la situacion, ni tampoco quiero arruinar mi relacion con Kagura－la mayor parte del tiempo Shinpachi solía ser frio y hostil, principalmente hacia Gintoki en esos últimos días. No hacía falta siquiera decir la razón del porqué.

－Si me acerco y le hablo, puede que acabe conmigo. Si termino disculpándome, no hay duda de que me hará añicos－concluyo después de reflexionar en silencio.

－Te matara de todos modos－con su cabeza hecho un embrollo, no le apetecía limpiar el lugar. Ese era el castigo mínimo que debía cumplir su Jefe por ser tan majadero－No me importa si tienes que perder una o dos bolas, solo asegúrate de traer a Kagura-chan de vuelta al Yorozuya－y con aquellas palabras se marchó de lugar.

Por el momento el complejo de hermana/madre de Shinpachi se mantendría al margen de la situacion. Y una vez que Gintoki reconstruyera su relacion con Kagura. Se iría personalmente a arreglar cuentan pendientes con el Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cuántos tragos ya iban? Sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta.

Le divertía verse a sí misma desaliñada y con un aspecto del asco, nada lejos de cómo se sentía. Otro cambio en su estable mundo, y justo cuando necesitaba cierta estabilidad del cual agarrarse. A pesar de la lógica, ni en un momento como ese podía dejar de pensar en el Vice-Comandante. Él tenía que ser el responsable de las palabras que le había soltado a Gintoki en plena cara. Porque cuando las dijo, no fue el rostro del permanentado la que vio.

 _"No importa…lo mucho que me guste"_

Sus enérgicos pensamientos la irritaban. Ese bastardo había alborotado tanto su vida, que no sabía que era ni que debía hacer.

 _"…No puedo…enamorarme de él, porque yo…"_

Su conciencia se vio ahogada entre ese montón de murmullos proveniente de eso repugnantes hombres a su alrededor.

－¿Quieres un hip… trago? －no necesitaba compañía, preferiría mil veces estar sola. La única razón por la que invitaba al primera idiota que veía sentado en la barra de pedidos era porque no tenía con que pagar. Y antes de que la víctima se diera cuenta con un " _Yo invito, tú pagas"_ de despedida, ya se encontraba en el siguiente bar.

No tardo en divisar uno nuevo al cual ir. Después de todo se encontraba en el barrio rojo, en donde su entorno era rodeado de hoteles, bares y clubes nocturnos.

Entre tambaleos y trastabillas, termino por desplomarse entre un motón de basura. Como su claridad visual era muy tenue debido al alcohol, las fuertes luces de los locales no le afectaban en lo absoluto. La idea de morirse en un lugar como ese paso por su mente. Tras imaginárselo un poco se retractó de inmediato. Sería un fastidio para Gintoki si eso sucedía.

No hizo el menor esfuerzo de levantarse, aun si tuviera fuerzas no lo haría. La imperceptible imagen del cielo estrellado reducía sus problemas a nada, y opacaba toda la basura a su alrededor.

－Descansando China－error, no toda la basura. Estaba realmente cansada como para discutir con el Sádico, demasiado incluso para odiarlo. El que Sougo la ayudara a levantarse y la metiera en su coche sin ningún insulto de por medio, era extraño desde todos los puntos de vistas－ ¿Prefieres un baldío desierto o las montañas? － sin pensarlo mucho, dio marcha el carro sin ningún lugar en específico.

¿Planeaba matarla? Bastante aturdida por la situacion se recostó en el asiento de atrás.

－Cualquier…lugar está bien－balbuceo con desgano.

Sougo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en manejar. Aquello había sonado como _"Esta bien si me matas"_ de parte de su rival.

La sonrisa de su rostro no tardo en desaparecer y se sorprendió a él mismo cuando freno de repente el auto. No había expresión alguna en el rostro de Kagura. Eso le dificultaba saber porque tan de repente las lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

－Cuándo lo vea…¿Qué cara debería poner? －maldijo no haber traído su Katana consigo para rebanarle el cuello. El que su rival le mostrara esa expresión sin vida no era algo que a él le gustara.

－Sonríe－puede que desde el momento en el que se conocieron se odiaron a la primera. Y aquello era algo que no cambiaría ni con el pasar de los años. Pero sin duda, a pesar de odiarse tanto, también eran quienes mejores se entendían－Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿No lo crees?－la pregunta que le había hecho antes. Él ya sabía, a qué lugar debía llevarla.

.

.

.

.

.

Debido a que tenía los brazos ocupados, pues traía entre sus brazos a la Yato, abrió la puerta de una patada y milagrosamente no la rompió.

－Eres como esas cerdas que salen en televisión－con notable fastidio la arrojo a la ostentosa y desagradablemente rosada cama－No luces como ellas pero pesas igual－le recrimino el castaño masajeándose ambos brazos. No se lo diría, pero el que haya sido Sougo quien la encontró no fue malo después de todo.

Por otro lado, Kagura ignoro su comentario y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, segura que ni bien estuviera sobria, el bastardo le pediría que le devolviera el "favor".

Como ya había hecho la buena obra del mes, se dispuso a marcharse. Y una vez que llego a la puerta, recordó la charla que había tenido con Hijikata. Okita ya estaba más o menos al tanto de lo que le sucedía a la China. Y completamente seguro ―aunque Hijikata no se lo dijera― de los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.

－Hijikata-san quizás sea un bueno para nada, tediosos y un repugnante perro cumplidor de leyes, pero no es… una persona con un corazón de piedra－sus palabras a Kagura la hicieron sentir inexplicablemente culpable.

－Eso ya lo se.

－Si lo sabes, ve a por él China. Ponle una correa de espinas en el cuello y llévatelo lejos para que pueda quedarme con su puesto. Te ayude ¿No? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi－antes de cerrar la puerta, apago la luz de la habitación y finalmente se marchó

En medio de un silencio angustioso, Kagura se quedó mirando como la oscuridad de la habitación la rodeaba.

Su propia vida era también oscura y vacía. También en ella se había apagado la luz.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana al despertarse, se encontró con la desagradable visita de Sougo. Y supo por algunas enfermeras de que lo había venido a visitar el día anterior pasadas las diez. Una noticia de esas era realmente preocupante. Cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que lo había venido a visitar por simple camaradería, pero siendo Sougo la persona de quien hablamos, había que cuestionarse si no había explosivos debajo de la cama.

Aun no le habían dado el alta. Pero eso no le impedía seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Era la razón por las que había montañas de papeles bien apiladas sobre su cama. Ahora el no poder concentrarse en su trabajo era otra cuestión.

La viva personificación de la pereza que representaba Okita para él, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama continua a la suya. ¡Era una molestia verlo dormir tan plácidamente!

－Que aburrido～

－¡Entonces vete! －le grito histérico el pelinegro. Intento concentrase nuevamente en los informes pero le resulto difícil. Sougo quería decirle algo, él lo sentía.

－¡Eeeeeh～! Encima que vine a visitarte－musito mirándolo de reojo.

－¡Si lo vas a ser, no lo saques en cara! －exclamo colérico. Ahora la idea de que lo había venido a ver para molestarlo era más seguro.

Bastante satisfecho por poder sacar con tanta facilidad la furia de su superior, se levantó de la cama y se encamino a la puerta.

－Recuerdas el edificio abandonado, ya sabes, el del supuesto secuestro－le recordó con sorna. Cuando obtuvo por completo su atención continuo－Es graciosos que lo diga ahora, pero ¡Que buenos recuerdos～!

－¡No me lo recuerdes! －a pesar de que Sougo se encontraba de espaldas, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Ahora la pregunta era, porque razón tenía que recordarle eso.

－El caso es que… ¿Huh? Como debería decirte－entre abrió la puerta y se preparó para correr en cuanto le soltara la bomba－La China… ¡Estas demasiado cerca! －la mano del pelinegro lo hizo voltearse ¡Como había llegado tan rápido!

－¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste ahora Sougo? －le pregunto más enojado de lo que podría explicarse.

－¡No saques conclusiones por tu cuenta! －enfureció el castaño. Era el comportamiento de un hombre enamorado pensó con repudio el Capitán－Anoche me encontré con la China.

－A lo importante, a lo importante－le señalo ceñudo.

－Estaba hecho una mierda que pensé que el sombrío y apestoso edificio quedaría bien con ella－le contesto con un tic en el ojo－Como en un juego de puzzle－se le erizo la piel al notar su electrizante mirada.

－Entonces no le hiciste nada－soltó un suspiro de alivio.

－¡Ese no es el problema! －exclamo completamente ridiculizado.

－Sabía que en el fondo eras una buena persona Sougo－asintió varias veces con la cabeza, fastidiando inconscientemente al castaño .

－¡No enserio, ese no es el problema! －rindiéndose por completo de hacerlo rabiar. Le extendió un papel con la dirección en donde realmente se encontraba y se marchó del lugar.

La reacción de Hijikata fue completamente diferente a como se lo había imaginado. Bueno, al menos no intento matarlo como quiso hacerlo el permanentado.

.

.

.

.

 **En el próximo capítulo finalmente el encuentro de Kagura, Hijikata y Gintoki juntos n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No importaba si era el sonido de un alfiler al caer o el revoloteo de una diminuta mosca. El más mínimo e insignificante ruido martillaba su cabeza hasta el punto de pensar con desesperación que su cerebro estallaría.

Aun somnolienta y bastante mareada logro sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Sentía la boca pegajosa y asquerosa. Deseaba tomar agua, pero solo pensar que tendría que levantarse le entraba pereza, así que se quedó quieta, tratando de pensar en algún conjuro para que el agua llegara a ella.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera era imposible. Así que totalmente rendida no le quedo de otra que levantarse. Con lo que no conto, fue con el hecho de que sus piernas no le respondieran por completo, por lo que termino desplomándose en el suelo, y para suerte de ella no fue nada grave.

－Tengo hambre－susurro cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, los rayos de sol que se colaba por las ventanas le daban justo en el rostro, y ella en ese momento era totalmente sensible a la luz y el sonido. Aun así no hizo ademan de levantarse, de hecho se acomodó en el suelo con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

Para desgracia de ella, de inmediato sus oídos captaron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, cosa que la sorprendió y de paso la puso de muy mal humor.

Supo de inmediato que no se trataba del castaño Capitán del Shinsengumi. El sádico que ella muy bien conocía no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser educado. De ser él, habría entrado con esa fastidiosa expresión de indiferencia que siempre traía. Por eso al instante descarto la idea de dar señales de vida y se decidió por ignorar a la desafortunada persona que osaba tocar las puertas del infierno.

Se equivocó.

Después de que transcurrieron los diez minutos más tortuosos y exasperantes de su vida se levantó, cosa que le llevo otro diez minutos, y avanzo a la sala y desde ahí a la puerta de entrada. Para ser un departamento era bastante grande.

Tardo unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la enceguecedora luz que provenía de afuera. Y para cuando vio de quien se trataba su cuerpo ya se había tensado por completo.

El confuso deseo de salir corriendo y, al mismo tiempo, el de enfrentarlo, se debatía en su interior. Al final se decidió por la más prudente, y termino por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cosa que desde luego lo hizo enojar.

No pudo evitar golpearse en la frente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Así que al tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dirigió su mano a la perrilla y la giro.

－Kagura－Gintoki levanto la mano en señal de saludo. Su aspecto era desaliñado, más de lo que normalmente estaba. Se podía notar la palidez en sus mejillas y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos－ ¿Puedo pasar? －pregunto con cautela. En ese largo trayecto de la Yorozuya hasta ese complejo de departamento se cuestionó todas las maneras de lo que debía hacer una vez estuviera frente a ella. Y ahora que lo estaba su mente había quedado en blanco.

－Pasa－ignorando el creciente nerviosismo en su interior le cedió el paso para que ingresara, cosa que desde luego Gintoki hizo, pero con cierta aprensión.

Kagura por otro lado aún se encontraba aturdida sin terminar de procesar lo que estaba pasando, pues estaba más concentrada en maldecir a la bestia Sádica traicionera que otra cosa. Más importante que eso, su aspecto debía ser del asco, igual o peor que el del permanentado. Por lo que se limitó a murmurarle que la esperara y se encamino al baño para arreglarse un poco.

Abrió el grifo del agua y llevo sus manos debajo de estas. Se hecho agua al rostro y en un intento de espabilarse se golpeó en ambas mejillas. Estaba dejando que los nervios se apoderaran de ella y por nada del mundo debía permitirlo, sería su fin si así fuera.

Al poner un pie en la sala, noto lo rígido que se había puesto el peliplateado. Parecía temeroso, como si ella en cualquier momento tomara acciones en su contra.

Sabía de antemano la razón por la que había venido a verla, por eso debía por todos los medios evitar pelearse con él o en su defensa hacerlo trizas. Ella podía poner de su parte y mantenerse en suma tranquilidad en los momentos serios, pero lo que no podía asegurar era la candidez del mayor al soltarle palabras con poco tanto hasta el punto de hacerla rabiar. En otras palabras, sus reacciones dependerían de las palabras de Gintoki, por lo que debía sopesarlo bien antes de decirlas.

－Después de que te fuiste …estaba muy preocupado－su expresión de alivio de inmediato cambio a una de seriedad－¿Estas segura de que en verdad, en verdad te gusto? －quiso pasar por alto el hecho de que usara el termino _gustar_ al formular su pregunta. Estaba enamorada de él, no se trataba de un simple gusto.

Lo miro por unos segundo y luego soltó un prolongado y sonoro suspiro ¿Acaso importaba? Su repentino interés la hizo frustrarse.

－No necesitas hacer eso－lo mejor era ir directo al punto, sin rodeos. Ahora lo entendía, porque una vez que hablaran como se debía, ya no tendría que lidiar con la culpa cuando se fuera.

－¿Eso?

－Fingir que te importa. De todos modos…－fueron unos segundo, pero sus miradas se encontraron－…ya me rendí－palabras sinceras acompañadas de una falsa sonrisa, fue lo que percibió la mirada del mayor.

－No digas que no es importante－ante la señal de que avanzaría hacia ella, por acto reflejo retrocedió, lo que hizo que él se detuviera－Lo es para mí.

－Es importante, ya lo entendí－se masajeo la sien tratando de serenarse, menos de treinta segundos hablando y ya estaba bastante irritada, no podía explicarlo, pero su sola presencia empezaba a disgustarla－Dime que es lo que quieres.

－Regresa al Yorozuya－su voz sonó autoritaria, demasiado para el disgusto de la Yato.

－¿Por qué? －se reprimió de gritarle. Que Gintoki fuera capaz de pedirle tal cosa, aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos, eso era demasiado incluso para ella.

 _"¡Que pretende!"_

－No es "¿por qué?", Solo regresa－repuso intentando prescindirse a responder. Había empezado mal, cosa que desde luego noto al ver la fría y adusta mirada de la Yato.

－¡No evadas mi pregunta, porque tengo que regresar! －había tocado un punto doloroso. Cuestionarse como habían acabado así ya no importaba. Pero incluso siendo así, ambos por dentro esperaban que las cosas no acabaran de la peor manera.

Al final se decidió por la sinceridad.

－Porque te necesito－al principio no reacciono a lo dicho. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta, su corazón se agito. No debía mostrarle lo mucho que sus palabras le afectaban. Asi que se obligo a no aturullarse.

－¿Me necesitas?－su voz sonó gélida. Y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de la rabia－ ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA!? －Gintoki quiso responder a su insulto, pero de sus labios no salían palabra alguna－¡ESTAS CON TSUKKY, ASI QUE NO DIGAS TAN FACILMENTE QUE ME NECESITAS!

Estaba vez no dudo y avanzo hacia ella. Tenía la guarda baja, por lo que no vio venir su extremo acercamiento. Algo que aprovecho para sujetarla con fuerza de los hombros y arrinconarla entre su cuerpo y la pared.

－¡OLVIDA ESO! ¡ESCUCHA LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO! －estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, sus cuerpos prácticamente estaban pegados. Pero fue algo que él ignoro completamente, y algo que a ella la hirió aún más.

－Ya basta－no había ni una mísera luz en sus ojos, parecía totalmente pérdida en ella misma－Vete.

－Sabes que no lo hare

－Y tú sabes que no quiero escucharte

－¡Deja de actuar como una niña!－tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió.

Podía sentirlo, como su sangre clamaba la sangre del contrario. Así que debía apartarse de él cuanto antes. Pero Gintoki no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Entonces se sacudión entre sus brazos frenética, intentando liberarse.

－ ¡NO QUIERO OIR ESO DE TI! －rugió dolida.

－¡KAGURA!－con su mano izquierda levanto las manos de la Yato por sobre su cabeza, y con la otra sujeto su mentó obligándola a mirarlo.

－¡ERES FELIZ ¿NO?!

－¿EH? －él la miro sin entender.

－¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI ERES FELIZ…!

－¡COMO PODRIA SER…!

－…CON TSUKKY! －quería oírlo, sin importar que, necesitaba oírlo de él.

－No me hagas decirlo－susurro con desgano, apartando sus manos y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

－¿Por qué?

－¡Tú ya lo sabes, que yo la…!－callo de repente, ahora ya no sabía cómo debía terminar la frase, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue evitar mirarla.

Sintiéndose desgarrada, recostó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada.

－La amas－quiso sonreír, pero solo logro formar una mueca. Y antes de que se diera cuenta hundió su rostro entre sus piernas comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Debía hacer algo para que se fuera cuanto antes, si se quedaba y la veía derrumbarse, entonces quedaría expuesta－Quería escucharlo. Tal vez si lo hacía podría ser capaz de lidiar con esto pero, ¡Es imposible! －levanto la cabeza y lo miro, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que de inmediato se borró al ver como los rojizos ojos se humedecían.

－Entonces lo olvidare, me olvidare de ella, así que regresa－murmuro sin atreverse a mirarla.

Estaba poniendo su felicidad por encima de la suya. Gintoki estaba… renunciado a la mujer de su vida por ella. Entonces… ¡Entonces ella haría lo mismo!

Después de incorporarse del suelo, se posiciono frente a él, y sujetado sus mejillas lo obligo a que él la mirara.

－¿Qué sientes por mi Gin-chan?

－¿Qué siento… por ti? －el cubrió con sus manos la de la Yato, sintiendo de inmediato el frio de estas－Yo…

－Tu amor no es ese tipo de amor－retrocedió atónito. Era cierto, no la amaba de la manera en la que ella tanto lo deseaba－Yo ya sabía eso.

 _"Sabía que no me veías de esa manera"_

－No…

－Sabía que no era ese tipo de amor－soltó una risa seca.

 _"¡Ya lo sabía pero aun así...!_

－… no es así.

－Duele demasiado－termino por decir, dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

Los ojos de Gintoki se abrieron por la sorpresa, y sin darse cuenta la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. De repente la sintió tan lejos de él, que deseo abrazarla. Y aunque lo hizo sintió que no fue suficiente. La estaba perdiendo e inexplicablemente no supo porque se sintió de esa manera.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, pero no por completo. Gintoki instintivamente la sujeto de la muñeca al escuchar una explosión tan cerca de ellos.

No fueron los pedazos de la chamuscada puerta lo que llamo su atención. Si no la del Vice-Comandante quien parecía una cabra loca agitando con frenesí su espada _muramasha_ en el aire mientras que Sougo lo sujetaba de los brazos tratando de calmarlo.

－¡Estas demasiado cerca Yorozuya! －exclamo Hijikata en un arrebato de ira al verlo tan cerca de la China.

－Te has vuelto loco－repuso Gintoki mirándolo con frialdad, tal como lo hacía él.

－¿Mayo? －estaba tan pasmada que fue lo único que Kagura acertó a decir. Y en cuanto Gintoki la escucho los celos se apoderaron de él, por lo que la envolvió en sus brazos.

－¡QUE NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE DIJE BASTARDO!

－¡Hijikata-san, tranquilízate! －intervino el castaño－Al menos espera a que traiga la cámara. Sino no tendré pruebas para arrestarte.

－¡Te doy diez segundos Sougo! ¡Así que suéltame! －Okita lo soltó, listo para correr al auto y tomar la cámara. Pero no llego a dar dos pasos que un golpe certero le dio de lleno en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

－¡Este no es momento para juegos! －bramo enojada. Se había tenido que liberar del permanentado a base de golpes. Lo único que Kagura tenía bien en claro era que la culpa de lo que estaba por suceder era la del Sádico. Quien más que él sabía dónde estaba ella.

－¡Bien! ¡Pero tú serás la testigo! －otro golpe en la cabeza lo obligo a callarse.

－¡Como si fuera a dejarte! －desvió su vista a ambos hombre. Ciertamente no tenía intenciones de dejar que Sougo perjudicara a ningunos de esos idiotas que en ese momento se encontraban soltando palabras que ella desconocía totalmente. Solo había una manera de terminar con todo.

.

.

－¿Qué quieres con Kagura? －en ningún momento paso por la mente del Shiroyasha que Hijikata tuviera algo con la Yato, para él era algo totalmente inverosímil, tanto como para que existiera siquiera una relación de amistad.

El Vice-Comandante envaino su espada. A paso lento llego hasta el permanentado, lo sujeto del cuello, y estrello la cabeza de este contra la pared.

－Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo－bufo ceñudo el fumador. Su mano se cerró formando un puño y antes de que llegara a la mejilla de Gintoki, este lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que lo soltara y retrocediera.

－Y porque tendría que decirte que quiero de Kagura－replico sobándose la cabeza adolorido－No tiene nada que ver contigo－su cuerpo se puso rígido al recordar su discusión con la chica－¡No me digas que tu…!－al instante enfureció y se abalanzo hacia él desvainando su bakutou. A Hijikata no le quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo y lanzarse al ataque.

.

.

－¿No tienes palomitas, China? －pregunto desviando su mirada por unos segundos a su costado, pero Kagura ya no se encontraba a su lado y tampoco se le veía tratando de detener la pelea, de hecho parecía no estar de por si en el departamento. Con rapidez dedujo que se habría ido, y antes de poder salir en su busca, la vio traspasar la entrada con una enorme bazooka sobre sus hombros.

－Si no quieres un afro, apártate Sádico.

－Asegúrate de acertar－le alentó Sougo con voz jovial.

－No tienes que decírmelo, idiota－sonrió por lo bajo.

.

.

－Déjame preguntarte algo－Gintoki llevo una de sus manos detrás de él, y Hijikata imito sus acciones. A una distancia no tan lejos de ellos se encontraban sus armas.

－Adelante－le insto para que continuara.

－¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Kagura? －sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo.

－No te gustara escucharlo－con rapidez extendieron sus puños al frente y en un grito unísono se decidió su destino.

－¡JAN, KEN, PO! －antes de que pudieran ver quien había ganado, un cohete explosivo los golpeo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

－Par de idiotas, si quieren pelear ¡Váyanse afuera! －rugió, señalando la salida.

Por mera precaución, Sougo le arrebato de las manos su bazooka y desaparición de escena tras su ensordecedor grito. Más Hijikata y Gintoki no lo hicieron. A pesar de ver como su corta vida pasaba ante sus ojos, no se permitieron salir del departamento, no sin antes aclarar y resolver sus dudas.

Con la tranquilidad que ninguno de los hombres poseía en ese momento, se incorporaron del suelo, poniendo a trabajar sus neuronas al máximo para idear un plan que le permitiera salir relativamente ilesos, o en caso de agotar la paciencia de la pacifica Yato, sin ninguna extremidad faltante.

－Estas molestando－la mirada del permanentado de poso en Hijikata－Ya la escuchaste, vete.

－¡También te lo decía a ti!

－¿Molestando? No crees que el único que está molestando aquí eres tu－resoplo rojo de ira.

－¡No me ignoren!

－ _No crees que el único que está molestando aquí eres tu_ －repitió con voz chillona－¡No me jodas! ¡Estamos hablando de Kagura! ¡Jamás sería una molestia para ella! ¡¿No es así?!

Si bien hacia un momento la Yato se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón, prefirió no gastar más saliva dejando en claro su evidente respuesta. No era el momento de perder el tiempo en conversaciones que no la llevarían a ningún lado. Y si tuviera que hacerlo, con el que tendría que lidiar seria exclusivamente con Sougo, y no precisamente para una armoniosa charla. Vaya problema le había dejado, y bien que había sido él, el primero en desaparecer.

Había captado la intención de Gintoki de llevarla de regreso, cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Por otro lado la presencia de Hijikata no la terminaba de entender, ni mucho menos la razón por la que la miraba reprobatoriamente.

Haciendo lo posible por serenarse, Kagura camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y con la mirada al frente se dirigió a Gintoki.

－No voy a regresar－se mantuvo firme, sin apartar la mirada－No te lo repetiré Gin-chan, vete.

Nada más escucharla, Hijikata decidió no intervenir, así que se dirigió a la cocina dejándolos solos. Además estaba el hecho de que reparara en su presencia y lo echara a él también, y el no planeaba hacerlo por más que se lo pidiera.

El Shiroyasha no tardo en mostrarse en desacuerdo con su petición. Aun sabiendo que solo empeoraría las cosas, decidió retomar la charla por donde lo dejaron.

－Te lo dije antes, que me olvidaría de…

－¡NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA! －apretó los dientes－¡SI NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO ENTONCES! ¡VETE!

El grito suplicante de la Yato recayó en el como un balde de agua fría. ¿De qué otra manera podría hacerle entender? Incluso si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta, Gintoki no parecía de los que esperaban a que las aguas se calmasen. Por lo que Kagura no tuvo más opción que mostrarle la estupidez de la que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, y al ver como se volteaba y cruzaba la salida, dejo que las lágrimas se desbordaran una vez más.

A Gintoki ya no le importaba tener que lidiar con la furia de Shinpachi mas tarde. Como tampoco el hecho de que el Capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi lo estuviera mirando con burla.

－Pareces triste Danna.

－¡Cállate! －antes de que pudiera poner en marcha su moto, las palabras del castaño lo hicieron detenerse.

－Hijikata-san aún sigue adentro ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

－Intentas provocarme mocoso－lo miro ceñudo－Aun no has superado que Kagura te haya rechazado ¿O el hecho de que fuera yo la causa te molesta? －sus manos se apretaron en el volante y sin darle tiempo a continuar, Okita se marchó del lugar－Es lo que pensé－murmuro para sí, dándole una última mirada al departamento antes de marcharse también.

Si bien no le agradaba tener que irse y dejarla sola con el pelinegro, otra discusión solo empeoraría su relación, o lo que quedaba de ella. Por lo que por el momento lo único que podía hacer era darle su tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

De no ser porque la puerta de entrada estaba totalmente destrozada, Kagura lo habría azotado con fuerzas para liberar su frustración. Aunque de igual modo habría tenido el mismo destino en manos de la Yato.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo sus brazos descansar a los costados de la bañera. En su momento había pensado que un buen baño le sentaría bien, así que ni bien había visto a Gintoki irse, busco una toalla y se metió a la ducha, olvidándose por completo del que el pelinegro aún se encontraba en su, ahora, temporal casa.

Después de terminar de vestirse, poniéndose el mismo qipao y sus largas botas que traía puesto antes, ya que cuando se marchó de la Yorozuya no paso por su cabeza el llevar ropa. Se dirigió a la sala, fregándose los ojos con pereza y soltando un sonoro bostezo, miro el desorden a su alrededor, y casi al instante recordó que Hijikata también había venido a verla.

Como si con sus pensamientos lo estuviera llamando, lo vio salir de la cocina con una cara de "Aquí no ha pasado nada" y más que sucumbir al enojo le entro hambre nada más al verlo. La verdad es que a Kagura ya no le apetecía discutir y ciertamente la presencia de Hijikata no le molestaba ni por asomo.

－Mira nada más el desastre que causaron－bufo con pereza la Yato, y el frunció el ceño al ver a donde quería llegar.

－Ya lo arreglare después－aseguro a regañadientes. Después de recoger su espada y envainarla, camino hasta llegar frente a ella－Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

－¿Tenemos? Eso suena serio－a pesar de no estar cerca el uno del otro, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa－Pero antes, vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre－giro sobre sus talones y marcho hacia fuera.

－¡No te aproveches! －la siguió desde atrás.

－No dijiste que teníamos que hablar－se detuvo y lo miro interrogante.

－Y no lo podemos hacer aquí－arqueo las cejas.

－¿Aquí? ¿Nosotros solos? Eso suena sospechoso－un violento sonrojo lo azoto.

－¡Esta bien! －exclamo con resignación. Al llegar a su lado metió las manos en sus bolsillos disponiéndose a caminar－Maldita mujer－murmuro para sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Con una sagacidad sorprendente, esquivo, ataco y repelo todos los ataques que con suma agilidad eran dirigidas a su persona. Con la líder del Hyakka detrás de él, le era difícil tomar siquiera un respiro. Aun así se arriesgó, y en unos de los tantos callejones oscuros de Yoshiwara, se apresuró a recuperar el aire que le había sido arrebatado.

Deslizo sus dedos por su alborotado cabello y de inmediato sus verdosos ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar como estruendosos pasos se acercaban hacia él. Ya estaba bastante grandecito para estudiar por su cuenta, pero al parecer Tsukuyo se había empecinado en enseñarle ella misma.

－¡SEITA! －para su disgusto el grito se escuchó demasiado cerca, y retomando de nuevo la huida de antes, se dirigió al único lugar al cual la rubia no lo buscaría, al menos no por el momento.

.

.

.

.

.

－Eso… estuvo cerca.

－¿Qué cosa? －un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y temeroso por lo que pudiera encontrar, levanto la mirada.

－¡Gintoki! －exclamo con pequeñas lagrimas surcando sus ojos. Con la presencia del permanentado ya no tendría que preocuparse en unas cuantas horas en que la rubia lo encontrara－ ¡Que sorpresa!, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de Tsukuyo-nessan?

－¿Podrías llamarla?－con voz apagada continuo－Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle.

－¿Acaso…acaso sucedió algo? －lo miro extrañado al verlo tan serio. Y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver como Gintoki asentía a su pregunta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

.

.

.

.

.

－¿Vivir aquí? **－** Tsukuyo lo miro perpleja y Gintoki por respuestas asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Su petición le resulto tan inopinada cuando se lo dijo unos segundos antes, y ella claramente sin creérselo le había pedido que se lo repitiera－No me digas que finalmente Otose-san te ha echado a la calle－era natural que pensara que la razón más acertada fuera esa, a que el mismo Gintoki se lo pidiera por voluntad propia.

－Sera algo temporal－añadió sugestivo, dirigiendo su dedo meñique a su oído－Además no te hare nada que yo no quiera.

－No te pases de listo Gintoki－amonesto Tsukuyo. Ese burlesco tono de voz que empleo estaba lejos de creérsela－Si ha pasado algo deberías decírmelo. Además no puedes dejar sola a Kagura en la…

－Kagura ya no vive en la Yorozuya－le corto y el tono de su voz tomo un matiz fastidiado, a lo que Tsukuyo entorno los ojos perdiendo la poca paciencia. Estaba claro para la cortesana que ese hecho no habría llegado a saberlo si de Gintoki dependiera.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y después lo abrió un poco más calmada. Si Gintoki no tenía planeado decírselo, era porque el asunto era estrictamente personal.

－Está bien, pero dormirás con Seita－sentenció dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación. Y sin darle tiempo para protestar, Tsukuyo clavo su mirada enardecida en los suyos como una advertencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de vivo conocimiento el apetito peculiar, por no decir voraz, de la joven Yato. Tal vez por esa razón a Hijikata no le sorprendía verla llenarse la boca de comida, cuando aún ni siquiera terminaba de procesar la que ya había digerido en menos de un minuto. No, el Vice-Comandante podía incluso asegurar a cualquiera que se lo preguntara que había sido en menor tiempo.

Caminando a una distancia detrás de ella, y no porque le molestara estar junto a ella, bueno tal vez un poco, la Yato lograba hacerlo enojar más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir, mas su razón no era esa completamente, sino más bien por seguridad. Habiendo tanto loco suelto por el mundo, uno nunca sabe si va a estar seguro.

Sintiéndose un poco enfadado por el hecho de que la Yato lo había estado ignorando todo el camino se dispuso a revisar sus bolsillos, se miró la camisa y la chaqueta y luego chisto la lengua con molestia.

 _Ah._ Había olvido comprar su paquete de cigarrillos.

La observo caminar a un paso más acelerado, y totalmente resignado soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

Por más que se lo pensara un millón de veces, hacerle entender a la Yato la situación en la que lo había dejado y más aún, obligarla a que lo arreglara no era precisamente una opción sensata. Aunque aún tenía algunas alternativas, como llegar a un acuerdo temporal, un enfoque que estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Después de todo no esperaba que Kagura fuera completamente comprensiva cuando se lo dijera. Lo más seguro seria que se le burlara en plena cara.

Le hecho una rápida mirada a la Yato y decidió apresurar sus pasos también.

.

.

.

.

.

－¿Estas seguro? －pregunto extraña Tsukuyo, tras retirar el Kiseru de sus labios.

－Lo escuche de algunos sujetos, Gintoki dijo que vendría con nosotros.

－¿Realmente esta seguro? －cuestiono nuevamente la cortesana dando un salto desde el tejado donde se encontraba y aterrizando con un elegante movimiento frente a ellos.

－Ya le dije al mocoso que no tengo problemas en ir－repuso con desinterés Gintoki.

－No me refería a ti－negó con un gesto. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se dirigió a Seita－ ¿Estás seguro de que habrá un festival?

－Podríamos ir a ver－sugirió paseando una mano nerviosa entre sus cabellos.

－Está bien－asintió－Pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, ya es un poco tarde y no tardara en obscurecer.

.

.

.

.

.

En su momento no había prestado mucha atención a su alrededor, ni mucho menos donde planeaba llevarlo la Yato con esa caminata que lo había agotado de sobremanera, después de todo aún no estaba en condiciones de esforzar su malherido cuerpo. Y no fue sino hasta mirarla detenidamente que el Vice-Comandante noto que las mejillas de Kagura estaba teñidas de un adorable sonrojo.

La razón; desde puestos de comida hasta juegos de entretenimiento se extendían frente a ellos hasta perderse de vista. Aun no caía completamente la noche, pero Hijikata ya podía notar como los dueños encendían las linternas de sus puesto, iluminando todo el lugar de un rojo intenso. Aquello era claramente un festival.

Echo una rápida mirada a su alrededor, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, se apresuró a llegar a Kagura y sujetarla de brazo. Ante su mirada de desconcierto le dijo con rapidez.

－No te separes－sin darle tiempo a protestar prosiguió－Aún tenemos algo de qué hablar, y no pienso buscarte entre este montón de gente cuando te pierdas.

Kagura no tardo en asentir con entusiasmo, y una vez que Hijikata la soltó, la Yato extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo sujeto de la mano.

El Vice-Comandante arqueo las cejas, mirándola entre sorprendido y molesto a la vez. Pero prefirió ignorar su atrevimiento, ahorrándose de paso una discusión, y en respuesta apretó ligeramente la mano que envolvía la suya.

Tal vez y solo tal vez a Hijikata no le molestaba del todo su compañía.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto noto el nerviosismo impreso en la voz de su mentora, Seita concluyo que su presencia estaba de más junto a ellos. Y no basto de un segundo para darse a la escapada y disfrutar de su sola compañía. Dejo escapar una risa jovial al recordar con cierta gracia como Gintoki se regocijaba de orgullo al poner tan nerviosa a la cortesana de la muerte, mientras que Tsukuyo se ponía a la defensiva con insultos que le salían entre tartamudeos.

－¡Yo me adelantare! －vocifero el de ojos verdes a la distancia, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

Tsukuyo siempre había sido retraída en sus sentimientos, por lo que al saber de su relación con el permanentado, no solo había alegrado a toda Yoshiwara, sino que también le había quitado un gran peso de preocupación a su madre, y para que mentir, a él también.

Lo que había empezado como una apresurada caminata que incluía pequeños saltos de felicidad, fueron remplazados por pasos cortos y cuidadosos. Por un momento se sintió un poco desconcertado al ver como de repente las tiendas comenzaban a cerrarse y al notar que eran transeúntes que portaban espadas los que pasaban por su lado y no niños acompañados de sus padres. De hecho no había ningún niño cerca.

Era extraño.

Entrecerró la mirada al notar como una fémina de cabellos rojos sobresalía de entre la multitud. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la persona que se encontraba frente a él, era la Yato de la Yorozuya. Y en cuanto Kagura reparo en su presencia, un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

－¿Esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista? －murmuro con voz trémula.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos segundos, Kagura se había soltado de su agarre para correr entusiasmada a uno de los puestos de comida, y él sin el mayor interés de acompañarla prefirió esperarla en un lugar apartado. Sin embargo en eso dos segundos que volteo la mirada y la regreso sobre la Yato, está ya no estaba. En definitiva, un largo sermón de los buenos y un castigo execrable le esperaba a la Yato. Porque decir que Hijikata estaba molesto, era poco.

Resoplo fastidiado.

La culpa de que estuviera a un segundo de perder los estribos, mas por preocupación que por fastidio, era total y exclusivamente de Kagura. ¡Que parte de quedarse a su lado no había entendido! No debió pensarlo demasiado, pero en cuanto la encontrara no dudaría en usar las esposas.

A la distancia la diviso.

Su ceño no hizo más que fruncirse y su boca apretada mostraba los dientes. Si Kagura tenía algún noviecillo escondido por ahí, Hijikata no lo sabía, o bien podría tratarse de algún amigo a quien la Yato abrazaba con tanto cariño frente a él.

En pensar en ello hizo que su estómago se revolviera y la sangre le subiera a la cabeza. Si Kagura salía o no con alguien era asunto de ella, es más, ese hecho ni siquiera debía importarle. Aunque por dentro no podía evitar sentirse algo dueño de la pelirroja.

－¡Oi China! －no se molestó en esconder su desagrado.

－¡Ah, Mayora! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? －Kagura se zafó del abrazo del menor y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, en cuanto atrapo la mirada del Vice-Comandante con la de ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios－¡Mira que me descuido un segundo y ya te estas escapando!

－¡Esas son mis líneas! －siseó terriblemente fastidiado.

－No tienes que enfadarte－se quejó Kagura, encogiéndose de hombros.

－¡No estoy enfadado!－los ojos del Vice-Comandante se entornaron molestos.

－No parece－contrario risueña.

－Solo házmelo saber la próxima vez para que no me preocupe－comento distraídamente.

－Está bien－asintió confundida. Giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse esta vez a Seita y antes de que pudiera despedirse de él, el estallido de un tiro la interrumpió bruscamente.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en cuestiones de milésimas de segundos.

Entre ensordecedores gritos y la confusión del comento, Kagura parpadeo confundida; sentía como Seita le gritaba con una expresión de terror en su rostro, pero Kagura lo ignoro apartándolo de su lado, girándose para mirar a Hijikata, solo para verlo tendido en el suelo, rodeado de su propia sangre. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Sus sentidos se desconectaron y perdió el sentido de la palabra.

Basto de un segundo para que una furia avasalladora se apoderara de ella, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más sádicos y retorcidos.

.

.

 **No creo que una disculpa sea suficiente Yoxitha94, pero espero que este cap haga menguar tu enojo (si es que lo estás, aunque con ese final lo dudo mucho XD). También me estaba acordando de este fic después de ver el capítulo de Gintama el miércoles, creo que habré repetido unas veinte veces esa parte. Ahora no estoy tan ocupada como antes, aunque por el momento debo preocuparme por actualizar en otro fic también.**

 **Aquí terminan las miradas furtivas entre Kagura y Tosshi, y desde mi próxima actualización comienza el verdadero romance, claro que sin palabras empalagosas y demás. Supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento.**

 **Saludos n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los alaridos de Seita se iteraban en sus oídos, y aunque lo vio tembloroso y la matiz de miedo en sus ojos la puso en alerta, a Kagura no le importó en lo más mínimo.

La algarabía del momento la turbo de una manera poco creíble, que incluso un oponente digno como lo era Sougo, tuvo que intervenir para impedir que la Yato cometiera asesinato. Dichosa sea la suerte de que el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi se encontrara también en ese lugar.

Cuatro amenazas y un argumento bastante factible bastaron para que Kagura apartara sus manos del infame Joui. Quien no solo se había atrevido a disparar al Vice-Comandante demoníaco, sino que había tenido el atrevimiento de apuntar en su dirección. Después de que Sougo amarrara a su futura victima a un árbol cercano, y pese a la obstinación del Capitán de que la Yato se fuera, considerando ambos el lugar aún peligroso, Kagura se había negado a apartarse de Hijikata.

－Que China más imprudente.

－¡Este no es el momento! －rezongo indignada la Yato. Su mirada no hizo más que ensombrecerse cuando sus oídos captaron la acelerada y ruidosa respiración del Vice-Comandante－ ¡Oi, Sádico! Toma a Mayora y a Seita y llévatelos de aquí.

Sougo entorno los ojos con fastidio, sabiendo de sobra lo que eso significaba.

 _Dejarla sola._ Ni él podría hacerlo.

－No se me dan bien _tus_ ordenes, China－hizo énfasis, mordaz.

－Sádico－la mirada cargada de preocupación de Kagura logro quebrar un poco de su hermética barrera－Ahora no me importaría deberte nada. Será lo último que te pida.

－¡Oi, mocoso! －sobresaltado, Seita tembló ante su furiosa expresión－¡Ya la oíste, vámonos! Con esto ya van dos favores－se inclinó hacia Hijikata y levantándolo de su brazo izquierdo, lo hecho sobre su hombro. De reojo observo como Kagura se marchaba al lado opuesto de ellos, y se preguntó si la sangre que teñía su ropaje le pertenecía a ella, a Hijikata, o al hombre que había golpeado. Aunque aquello logro inquietarlo un poco, prefirió ignorarlo.

La China era fuerte, él lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

Su respiración era entrecortada, dolorosa. El simple hecho de mantenerse en pie era insoportable. Se llevó una mano frente a sus ojos, notando como su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sabía que sus piernas no tardarían en ceder ante el cansancio, después de todo había perdido demasiada sangre.

En cuanto Seita le había mencionado la presencia de Tsukuyo y Gintoki en ese lugar, Kagura supo de inmediato, y muy a pesar de que Hijikata estuviera herido, que Gintoki era el único que lograba gatillar su desmesurada preocupación, a tal punto de exponerse a la muerte para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus fatigados pulmones, y finalmente se dejó caer a espera del dolor, pero jamás llego. Entonces sintió unos brazos rodeando sus hombros. Y con las pocas fuerzas entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el olor a tabaco. Su primer pensamiento fue que Hijikata la había seguido, pero efectivamente no era el quien la alzaba en brazos y se sorprendió a ella misma deseando que lo fuera.

－¡Kagura!, ¡Kagura! －la dulce voz de Tsukuyo invadió sus oídos－¡No cierres los ojos me oíste! Maldición, ¿¡Donde esta Gintoki!?

.

.

.

.

Sougo no había esperado, que de entre todas las personas, fuera a Gintoki a quien se lo encontrara en ese lugar. Entonces recordó la razón por la que Kagura había decidido marcharse por su cuenta y, algo muy impropio en él, maldijo la suerte de la China.

－¡Seita! －Gintoki paso totalmente de Okita, y se dirigió directamente al nombrado－¿¡Estas bien!?

－Estoy bien, pero Kagura-chan…

－¿Kagura? ¡Acaso también está aquí! ¿¡Donde esta!? －lo interrumpió, visiblemente perturbado.

－Dijo que iría a buscarlos, ¿Y Tsukuyo-nessan? －pregunto con voz temblorosa.

－Nos separamos para buscarte－frunció los labios con ímpetu－¡Oi Souichiro! ¿¡Tú sabes para donde se fue Kagura!?

El capitán parpadeo confundido, y luego sonrió para sus adentros.

La manera tan apacible y directa con la que Sougo le dijo haberla visto prácticamente cubierta de sangre, fue suficiente como para que Gintoki musitara un mantra de maldiciones hacia el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi. Y disponiéndose a no perder más tiempo, marcho hacia la dirección que le había indicado el castaño.

No había pasado por alto el estado en el que había visto a Hijikata, y aunque le pareció algo intrascendente no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado.

.

.

 **No hubo ni una pizca de Hijikagu en este capítulo ¡Lo sé! Además de que fue bastante cortó. Probablemente para la semana que viene ya lo esté actualizando nuevamente, y habrá una mención de Mitsuba, pero eso ya lo verán en la próxima actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
